El otro reino
by mjoi25
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y la mente de MK está envuelta por completo por universidad olvidándose de los demás detalles que son importantes en su vida, un giro inesperado dará nuevamente en su vida, dándose cuenta de es aquello que realmente le importa, las amenazas surgirán con mayor fuerza, lo cual le hará ver que los Hombre Hoja no están solos… Una secuela de Epic disfruten :D
1. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Hola esta es mi primer historia del " El reino secreto (Epic)" ya hace tiempo tenía esta idea en mi cabeza así que por fin me animé a publicar, espero les guste…**

Y ahora aquí sentada viendo las horas pasar como pájaros al volar, solo tomo mi lápiz y lo deslizo suavemente en una de las hojas de mi cuaderno... "El tiempo ha pasado y sin embargo en él sigo pensando, a pesar que nada es como antes no puedo olvidar, aquellos ojos castaños tan brillantes y aquella sonrisa pícara que me hacían sonrojar, este sentimiento en mí es tan confuso que ya ni sé ni que pensar, ya casi ni nos vemos, ya nada es igual, aún somos amigos pero, hay algo tan especial en él que me atrae que no lo he encontrado en alguien más, pero… a quien quiero engañar, entre nosotros jamás podrá ver algo que pueda funcionar, es decir, yo soy un humano ahora y él… pues él es un Hombre Hoja, vivimos en mundos tan diferentes y ni hablar de nuestra diferencia de estatura, además, nunca en el pasado hubo algo entre nosotros ¿o sí? ,quizás solo sea una simple atracción pasajera que el tiempo borrará, pero ese beso ¿por qué Nod?, ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que besar?, ese beso me persigue y esa linda sensación en mis labios no deja de resonar en mi mente torturando a mis pensamientos, si no fuera por ese beso yo quizás ya te hubiera superado, pero no es así y cada día que pasa me confundo más por lo que yo siento por ti, además quizás tú no sientas lo que yo, creo que lo mejor es continuar y dejarte ir, este es mi mundo y es aquí a donde yo pertenezco y no al tuyo, debo de seguir mi camino, debo superarme a mi misma y ser alguien en esta vida"…

"MK… MK… ¿Sigues allí?, llamando a tierra a MK "

Una suave voz me saca bruscamente de mis pensamientos dejando caer mi lápiz al suelo, de pronto una sensación de pesadez siento en mi hombro derecho, al mirar hacia un lado miro a mi amiga Anne que apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro, con sus grandes ojos azules me miraba un poco preocupada.

"MK ¿Acaso te encuentras bien? Hace tres minutos que la clase terminó"

Aún desorientada miro alrededor del aula, tan clavada estaba en mis pensamientos que ni noté el momento en que se acabó la clase ni a qué hora se vació el salón, solo quedábamos mi amiga y yo, un silencio total gobernaba aquel lugar, el eco de las voces del exterior se hacían resonar, suavemente mi amiga se inclinó a ver lo que había trazado en mi cuaderno.

"Que padre MK, no sabía que dibujaras tan bien ", avergonzada rápidamente cierro mi cuaderno y levanto mi lápiz del suelo.

"Pues ya ves es uno de mis talentos de lo tantos que tengo que no conoces de mi" le dije bromeando mientras guardaba mi cuaderno en mi mochila.

"Ajá si como no" me da una palmada en mi hombro, ambas nos echamos a reír, "Vamos MK, mejor salgamos de este aburrido salón, a menos que quieras quedarte más tiempo aquí" Anne camina presurosa a la entrada del salón.

"No gracias, hasta crees que me quiero quedar aquí" coloco mi mochila en la espalda y me apresuro a alcanzar a mi amiga.

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor, mi departamento no estaba lejos de mi universidad, así que solía caminar en vez de tomar el transporte público, el caminar me ayudaba a despejar mi mente de la agobiante rutina de la universidad, tan solo era mi primer año y ya era lo suficiente sofocante para mí, casi todo el tiempo estaba enfocada en mi estudio haciéndome olvidar de los demás detalles que rodeaban mi vida, casi no tengo vida social, no salgo a fiestas y mucho menos soy popular, pero a pesar de ello, tenía demasiados chicos que se fijaban en mí, aunque ellos trataban de hablarme yo siempre los mandaba a volar, no estaba lista para entablar una relación, mi única amiga era Anne, ella sí que es más desenvuelta, es una chica simpática y muy alegre no hay un día en que no la vea sonreír, además de que cuida bien de su persona, cosa que no hago yo, siempre de tacón y con las últimas tendencias de la moda al vestir, a pesar de que era bonita, no era para nada orgullosa, tiene buen corazón lo que la hace más agradable, además de que somos vecinas pues vivimos en el mismo edificio, fue allí donde nos conocimos y entablamos nuestra amistad, así que todas las tardes al terminar las clases me regreso junto con ella.

"Y dime, que harás este fin de semana ¿Vas a ir visitar a tu padre?, yo creo que el ya te extraña bastante "una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Umm, no lo creo Anne" suspiré mientras me encogí de hombros "Tengo bastante tarea atrasada además de que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes departamentales"

"Vamos MK, todavía falta tiempo para esos exámenes, además ya hace dos meses que no vas con él, siempre que ibas cada fin semana volvías con esa gran sonrisa en tu rostro y ahora…." Sus ojos se apagaron perdiendo su brillo "te noto más distante, creo que la universidad te está absorbiendo mucho"

"No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, además aunque falte tiempo para esos exámenes debo estar bien preparada, me tiene que ir bien, yo se lo prometí…" mis ojos se ponen un poco acuosos en pensar en su recuerdo…"a ella".

Vi en los ojos de Anne una mirada compresiva, ella sabía perfectamente a quien me refería y sé que entendía perfectamente mi dolor y el peso con que yo llevaba cargando desde hace tiempo en mi corazón, seguimos caminando por la calle en silencio sin mirarnos por unos instantes la una a la otra, fue por fin cuando Anne decidió romper nuestro silencio:

"Y dime Mk" una mirada pícara se empezó a formar en su rostro "¿De quién era el retrato de ese chico que dibujaste en tu cuaderno hace rato en el salón?, al escuchar esas palabras me congelé por un instantes, sentí como mis manos empezaban a sudar, nunca pensé que lo fuera a preguntar.

"Emmm… pues solo fue un producto de mi imaginación" mis mejillas se empezaron a poner muy calientes, sabía que Anne lo había notado.

"Si como no, no te creo MK…, por favor dime somos buenas amigas, prometo que no le diré a nadie" se acercó tanto a mí, casi acechándome "¿A caso es un chico que te gusta?, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"Claro que no, nada que ver, ya te dije fue solo un producto de mi imaginación, ni siquiera es real" resoplé en mi defensa aunque las piernas no me dejaban de temblar, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos enfrente de nuestro edificio.

" Awww " Anne dio un largo suspiro decepcionada pues no consiguió oír lo que ella esperaba, pensé que ya no diría algo más respecto al tema, me dispuse a abrir la puerta del condominio, cuando menos me di cuenta ella se acercó y esa sonrisa pícara se volvió a formar en su rostro:

"Umm lástima MK, pues déjame decirte que sí que lo dibujaste bastante atractivo, lástima que alguien tan guapo como él no pueda ser real" me puse tan nerviosa que dejé caer las llaves de mis manos, ella siguió caminado hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, el suyo estaba en la primera planta, al volver la mirada hacía ella me devolvió una gran sonrisa yo aún seguía nerviosa.

"Nos vemos luego MK, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes donde encontrarme y si quieres salir algún lado solo dime ¿sale? "

"Sale Anne nos vemos luego y gracias" le regresé la sonrisa, me di la media vuelta mientras me disponía a subir por las largas escaleras, pues mi departamento estaba en el tercer piso, cuando volví a oír la voz de Anne.

"¡Hey MK! a mi no me engañas, sé que me ocultas algo, hasta luego", cuando menos me di cuenta y antes de que yo pudiera decir alguna palabra se encerró rápidamente en su departamento, "O mío dios, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?" resoplé en mis adentros.

Subí presurosamente por las escaleras, yo solo quería llegar arrojar mi mochila y descansar un rato, había sido un día bastante pesado para mí y lo único que pensaba era en dormir un rato. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta de mi departamento, como si no quisiera que ningún vecino se diera cuenta de que había llegado, era un lugar bastante pequeño pero muy acogedor, tenía una pequeña cocina casi a la entrada pegada a una pequeña sala, pero más que sala parecía que había pasado un huracán por allí, tenía libros regados por todas partes y en la esquina tenía un pequeño escritorio en donde suelo hacer mis trabajos lleno de un montón material de la universidad, estaba al lado de una gran ventana , así que tenía una buena iluminación y me entraba aire fresco, me dirigí torpemente por el pequeño pasillo en donde estaba el baño y hasta el fondo mi habitación, la abrí lentamente y lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo de mi tocador, estaba toda despeinada, mi cola ya estaba algo floja y tenía mechones de cabellos por sin ningún lado, no solía maquillarme ni usar ropa de moda, me gustaba la comodidad andar con mis jeans y mis tenis o con botas cómodas, nunca me sentí la gran belleza, pero sabía que era bonita, quizás si me arreglaba más como me dice Anne podría resaltar esa belleza en mí, pero nunca tenía tiempo y menos para ese tipo de cosas.

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos, aún lo traía en mi mochila, rápidamente lo saco arrojando mi mochila a la cama dejando que se salieran mis libros y mis cuadernos, al tomarlo pude ver en la pantalla que decía "papá", sin mayor demora le respondo:

" Hola papá"

"Hola Mary Katherine, perdón quise decir MK", ay papá nunca cambiarás me sonreí en mis adentros "¿Cómo has estado, como te va en la escuela?"

"Estoy bien papá me da gusto que me hablaras y pues me va bien nada nuevo, solo que si mucho trabajo como siempre"

"Oye hija"… hizo una pausa, podía notar su voz a quebrantada, lo cual me lastimó un poco sabía perfectamente lo que iba a preguntarme "¿Vas a poder venir este fin de semana?, es que ya llevas tiempo que no vienes y me gustaría verte...

Un gemido sólo salió de mí, no sabía cómo responderle sin hacerle daño "Lo siento papá pero no puedo tengo mucho que estudiar y trabajos atrasados, pero no te preocupes yo …" de pronto me veo interrumpida por mi padre:

"Está bien no te preocupes, yo te comprendo perfectamente, me da mucho gusto que le eches ganas a tu escuela" su voz se tornó más triste.

"Papá, por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles te prometo que pronto iré ¿sale?" le dije tratando de reanimarlo aunque sabía que mis palabras solo agravaban la situación, él ya no respondió el silencioso nos envolvió por unos instantes:

"Bueno MK, nos vemos pronto, ya sabes que te extraño"… hizo una pequeña pausa y al final suspiró, "y no solo yo, hasta pronto"

"¡Papá! Espera..." fue en vano el ya me había cortado, sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón, en mi desesperación arrojé mi celular a la cama, después de eso rápidamente me recosté en ella sin importar de que estuvieran mis libros y cuadernos allí, solo quería cerrar mis ojos, no quería pensar en nada, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, lentamente me fui hundiendo en mis sueños olvidándome por completo del mundo exterior.

* * *

_"MK, ven aquí mi niña" rápidamente me deslice a un lado de ella_

_"MK, tienes que prometerme algo" me miró dulcemente a los ojos_

_"Si mamá lo que sea, pero por favor no lo digas de ese modo, parece que te estás despidiendo para siempre de mí" una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla ella dócilmente la limpió con una de sus manos._

_"Mi niña prométeme que harás las paces con tu padre y que nunca te darás por vencida no importa lo que pase, quiero que estudies y seas una profesionista y sobre todo que seas feliz, nunca dejes de sonreír, ¿Es nuestro trato?"_

_"Mamá" tomé fuertemente su mano, las lagrimas empezaron amenazar de salir de mis ojos._

_"Por favor MK, promételo ahora" me miró dulcemente_

_"Te lo prometo mamá…" mi voz se a quebrantó "Es nuestro trato"_

_Ella me sonrió y a pesar de lo que sentía en ese momento le regresé la sonrisa._

_"Nuestro trato" susurró lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto ella cerró lentamente los ojos._

_"¿Mamá?... la llamé desesperadamente,"Mami por favor no cierres los ojos", ella no me respondió, mis lágrimas empezaron a cubrir mis mejillas._

_"¡Mamá por favor no me dejes!"…" ¡Mamá por favor abre tus ojos!", mi corazón se partió en dos._

_"¡Ayuda por favor!… ¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

_¡Doctor!..._

_¡Mamá!_

**Bueno esto fue todo por el momento, próximamente el siguiente capítulo procuraré actualizarme lo más pronto que pueda, si gustan dejar sus comentarios sería fantástico para mi su opinión es muy valiosa hasta la próxima :D :D**


	2. Tan sólo un bello recuerdo

**Hola a todos, gracias a todos los que han revisado el primer capítulo, bueno sin mayor demora les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :D :D**

**Capítulo 2: Tan sólo un bello recuerdo**

Era una mañana muy hermosa con un cielo completamente raso, el sol se encontraba a su máximo esplendor podía sentir sus rayos calientes penetrar como cuchillos a través de mi armadura, el sudor no dejaba de recorrer por mi frente, volaba por encima que las copas de los árboles donde no había ni una pizca de sombra, pero sin embargo podía sentir la fresca brisa del bosque rosar mi cara, estaba lejos de Claro de Luna juntos mis reclutas, aunque los días han sido bastantes tranquilos en el reino después de la derrota de Mandrake, no podíamos confiarnos, todos los días debíamos hacer una inspección de la zona y asegurarnos que no hubiera ningún boggan al acecho, aunque aún así ha habido algunos ataques pero nada comparado a lo de antes, debíamos proteger a como dé lugar a la reina y a los habitantes del reino, así que no podíamos cometer ningún descuido por nuestra negligencia, pero sin embargo ignorando los peligros que pudiera estar resguardando el bosque, amaba volar, surcar los cielos a toda velocidad con mi ave, aún estaba en mi ese espíritu libre y aventurero que me caracterizaba, por ende era una de mis tareas preferidas como Hombre Hoja que amaba hacer, el volar llenaba ese vacío que sentía en mi interior, o a decir verdad es lo que quería creer, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así… tenía todo cuanto podía desear, me había convertido en un Hombre Hoja líder de mis propias reclutas, tenía sin fin de amistades, tengo a Ronin que es como mi segundo padre para mí y que aprecio bastante, sabía que era apuesto pues tenía a bastantes chicas detrás de mí, pero sin embargo… ninguna es como _"ella", _ninguna chica en todo Claro de Luna se le puede comparar…

Ella es tan hermosa, no dejo de pensar en esos grandes ojos verdes y la manera en que me miraban y en esa linda sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro que la hacía lucir aún más bella… podría tenerlo todo para ser feliz, pero no es así…MK no estaba a mi lado, ella es la pieza que falta en mi rompecabezas, ella es la que provoca este vacío en mi… he tratado hasta lo imposible para sacarla de mi mente, pero no puedo, nuestro beso me persigue a cada instante, si no fuera por ese dulce beso, quizás yo ya la hubiera olvidado más fácilmente, pero las cosas no son así, aunque soy consiente de nuestra realidad, ella es humano y yo… yo apenas y mido 4 cm, básicamente no soy nada a comparación de ella, no soy parte de su mundo, pero sin embargo mi corazón va en contra de toda regla, de todo razonamiento, ya no sé ni que pensar, ya no sé si esto es una atracción pasajera, o es una simple aferración por no poder tenerla, o si realmente yo siento algo fuerte por ella… estoy tan confundido, lo más seguro es que ella ya ni piense en mi, llevo tiempo sin poder verla, debo aprender a dejar un lado el corazón y empezar a pensar con la cabeza, aprender a dejarla ir, debo seguir adelante, entender que ella y yo no somos iguales, tan sólo será un bello recuerdo que vivirá dentro de mí…

"¡Hey Nod!... ¡¿Acaso me estás escuchando?!" Una voz femenina con tono bastante molesto me hace volver de nuevo a mi realidad, al girar la veo justamente a un lado de mi, ni me había percatado de su presencia y mucho menos de lo que me estuviera diciendo hace un rato, me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos negros, un poco desorientado decido aterrizar sobre una rama, ella igual, justo al lado mío.

"¿Qué decías? "Le digo en tono bromista, pero lo único que logré era sacarla más de sus casillas, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

"Otra vez en las nubes ¿verdad Nod?..mmm… déjame adivinar, ella de nuevo ¿cierto?"

"¿Acaso estás celosa Scarlett?, la chica solo dio un gemido profundo tratando de invadir la pregunta que le hice, pero pude ver como un rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas, pero en lugar de quedarse callada siguió reprochándome.

"¿Celosa yo? Ja ja, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿Qué acaso crees que yo me moriría por ti cara bonita? Me da un fuerte golpe con su puño en mi hombro.

"Auch" me quejé "Tranquila mujer ¿Pero qué te pasa? yo solo bromeaba, debes aprender a relajarte un poco" vaya para ser una chica sí que pega demasiado fuerte, ahora entiendo porque entrena con los hombres.

"¿¡Relajarme!? ¿¡Tranquilizarme!? , ¿Acaso estás loco? " gritó tan fuerte que casi revienta mis oídos llamando la atención de los demás reclutas, esto era tan vergonzoso, pero aún así ella no dejó de resoplar.

"Sabes que no nos podemos distraer, el peligro puede acecharnos en cualquier parte del bosque y es nuestro deber hacer bien nuestro trabajo para así poder proteger a la reina y a los habitantes del reino ¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes Nod?"

"Claro que lo comprendo Scarlett" le resoplé en mi defensa "Solo trataba de aligerar las cosas, comprendo la importancia de nuestro trabajo y más yo como tu líder, pero no podemos estar estresados todo el rato, además solo me distraje un pequeño rato, disculpa"

"¿Y si te hubiera alcanzado una flecha boggan por andar en las nubes?... eres nuestro comandante, deberías de poner el ejemplo"

_"Vaya esta chica no hay por donde ganarle" _pensé, di una respiración profunda antes de darle una respuesta, nuestra discusión no iba a llegar a ningún lado así que debía frenarla.

"Pero no fue así Scarlett, descuida te prometo que no volverá a pasar ¿Bien? Le di una mirada tranquilizadora, ella solo me dio una mueca tratando de calmarse después de su explosiva reacción.

"Está bien" se cruzó de brazos, su rostro endurecido ya se notaba un poco más relajado, "Pero más te vale ¿eh?"

_"Que suerte la mía, porque me tenía que tocarme esta chica como mi recluta, que carácter tiene ya ni Ronin" _reproché en mis adentros.

* * *

Ya era la tarde y los rayos de sol cada vez eran más intensos el calor se tornaba cada vez un poco más insoportable, después de una exhaustiva revisión de la zona y al no ver peligro de boggan alguno, reuní a mis reclutas nuevamente.

"Es todo por hoy chicos, ya inspeccionamos toda la zona y no hay rastro alguno de actividad boggan, pueden regresar a Claro de Luna, los veo mañana temprano para continuar su entrenamiento" les dije en tono firme como todo un líder.

"Luego los alcanzo tengo algo que hacer" les sonreí.

"Claro don Juan" me dijo uno de ellos con tono de burla, el resto también se burló de mi, excepto Scarlett a ella no parecía causarle gracia.

"¿Y ahora donde crees que vas?" colocó sus manos en la cintura, como a una madre que regaña a su hijo después de hacer una travesura "Vas a ir a verla a ella ¿verdad?, sabes que no es recomendable que vagues solo por el bosque"

"Por favor, ya relájate Scarlett ya revisamos la zona y no hay peligro" le dije en tono bromista, ella volvió a fruncir su ceño "¿Ya ves? yo sabía que estás celosa" le guiñé el ojo ella se puso aún más molesta, tomé las riendas de mi ave y salí volando de ese lugar antes de que pudiera reprocharme algo más.

"¡Por cierto su nombre es MK!" le grite mientras me alejaba, debía admitir que divertido hacerla enojar.

"¡Nod!" la oí gritar pero ya no volvía hacia ella, cada vez su voz se hizo más lejana, hasta que la dejé de oír por completo.

* * *

Volé a través de las ramas de los árboles para evitar los rayos de sol de cada vez eran más intensos en el transcurso de la tarde, al pasar cerca de las hojas de los arboles podía sentir sobre mi rostro su fresco rocío el cual era bastante agradable, como amaba este momento, me sentía completamente libre totalmente ajeno a mis responsabilidades como Hombre Hoja, podría encantarme volar pero el poder ver MK no se le compara a nada, ni siquiera a volar, aunque fuera solamente a través de una cámara, por fin había llegado el día de poder volver a verla, aunque solo fuera cada fin de semana, pero la espera vale la pena, solo por escuchar esa voz que me estremece y ver esos ojos verdes que me encantan, a pesar de la fastidiosa presencia Mub, que babosa tan mas molesta y persistente… sentí coraje en solo pensar en él, pero mi coraje pronto se vio suplantado por otro sentimiento que estremeció mi cuerpo y llenó mi corazón de un vacío profundo, los recuerdos de mi última videollamada no eran para nada alentadores:

_Por fin era el día, hoy si vendrá, me puse frente la cámara y una luz roja empezó a parpadear, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, tenía la esperanza de verla a ella, de inmediato se encendió, la imagen al principio era borrosa no se alcanzaba a distinguir cuando de pronto… mi corazón se partió en dos, tan solo era la imagen del profesor, pero aún no perdía la esperanza de seguro MK andaba un poco ocupada y no tardaba de venir en mi encuentro, pero las palabras del profesor me hicieron volver a mi realidad haciendo morir toda esperanza que yo tuviera._

_"Lo siento Nod" dio un profundo suspiro, su mirada estaba completamente decaída "MK no vendrá este fin de semana"_

_"Entiendo profesor" me encogí de hombros "Solo dígale que la extraño", mi mirada decayó por completo_

_"Yo se lo haré saber te lo prometo" trató de sonreírme para darme consuelo, pero sabía que él también sentía dolor por no ver a su hija._

_"Gracias, hasta luego profesor"_

_"Por nada Nod… adiós" la cámara se apagó._

* * *

**Por MK**

Ya era la tarde y me encontraba estudiando en uno de mis sillones de la sala, pero por más que trataba de concentrarme no podía hacerlo, solo pensaba en la llamada que había tenido con mi padre el día anterior lo cual no me dejaba tranquila, no soportaba saber que lo había lastimado, me sentía una pésima hija, mi conciencia me estaba consumiendo, había tratado de marcarle toda la mañana, pero sin embargo me mandaba directo a buzón de voz, así que supuse que fue al bosque a seguir su investigación y olvidó en la casa el celular y como es de distraído no se sorprende en lo mínimo, pero también podía ser que de plano no quería hablar conmigo y por eso no me regresaba la llamada, esa última idea me torturaba.

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto sabía que debía hacerlo, sino no descansaría mi conciencia, así que tomé nuevamente mi celular y digité en el número de celular.

_"Por favor responde" _me dije a mi misma en mi desesperación, por lo menos había entrado la llamada, no timbró demasiado cuando de pronto pude oír su voz.

"Hola niña, hasta que se te hizo llamarme"

"Hola me da gusto escucharte, necesito que me hagas un favor, claro, si no estás ocupado"

"Lo que sea para mi cliente favorita, se perfectamente a que te refieres"

"Ja ja ¿Soy tan obvia?"

"Mmm… nomas tantito, entonces ¿quieres que pasé ahorita por ti?

"Si por favor"

"Perfecto, en un ratito más llego por ti niña"

"Muy bien" me sonreí a mí misma.

"Hasta al rato niña"

"Hasta al rato Larry"

* * *

**Por Nod**

No tuve que volar demasiado para llegar a una de las cámaras instaladas por el profesor, debía admitir que tenía miedo de llevarme la misma decepción y aunque llevaba ya dos meses sin saber nadas de ella, aún mantenía mi fe intacta de que el día de hoy sería diferente, que hoy si vería esos ojos verdes que me hacían sonrojar.

Me baje presuroso de mi ave dirigiéndome a la cámara, al llegar vi como la luz roja empezó a parpadear nuevamente, me quité mi casco dejándolo a un lado, rápidamente peiné mi cabellera desordenada, quería lucir lo mejor posible para MK, pasé una de mis manos detrás de la nuca, estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría en ese instante, mi corazón se aceleró cada vez más y más, por fin la imagen se empezó a formar en la pantalla, primero borrosa como siempre, agaché mi mirada en ese momento, después de un instante no escuché voz alguna de MK, mis ánimos empezaron a decaer, levanté lentamente mi mirada a la pantalla… no estaba ella…

"Hola Nod" vi al profesor con su mirada triste "Me duele decirte esto…"

"Descuide sé lo que dirá" lo interrumpí sorpresivamente, mis ojos se pusieron acuosos "Hasta luego profesor", me coloqué nuevamente mi casco y salí presuroso del lugar.

"¡Nod espera!... Lo siento mucho"

Oír gritar al profesor mientras montaba mi ave pero yo ya no di vuelta atrás, no podía soportar el dolor de la decepción que cargaba en ese momento, no sabía que pensar, otra vez MK no vino, creo que ya era hora de hacerme a la idea que ella ya se olvidó por completo de mi, a quien quiero engañar, yo no soy parte de su mundo.

"Vámonos amigo" acaricié suavemente de la cabeza de mi ave, tomé las riendas y salí volando de ese lugar, solo quería alejarme, no quería pensar en ella, me dolía el corazón, empecé a volar sin rumbo fijo ignorando cualquier peligro que me pudiera acechar, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en frente de ella… de la casa del profesor, decidí frenar en una rama enfrente de la casa y mirarla por un rato, quizás sea esa la última vez que venga por estos rumbos, me bajé de mi ave y me senté en la rama.

De pronto un ruido oí detrás de mí, mi corazón se precipito y rápidamente me puse a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir de ese árbol, cuando menos me di cuenta, salió él entre las hojas de los árboles.

"Tranquilo muchacho, soy yo, baja tu arma"

"Ronin" di un suspiro de alivio al saber que era él, volví a envainar mi espada "No vuelvas asustarme de esa manera" le reproché con niño chiquito, "Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?"

"¿Será porque te seguí joven enamorado?"Me dijo en tono burlón mientras se bajaba de su pájaro.

¿Entonces me estabas espiando? Me molesté un poco.

"Tranquilo niño… te vi volar sin rumbo alguno así que decir asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y no te metieras en problemas… bueno… eso es típico en ti" una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

"¡Ronin!"… bueno admite que mejorado bastante, viejo" le regresé la misma sonrisa burlona.

"¿A quién le dices viejo mocoso?" frunció el ceño.

"Tranquilo Ronin era broma" me sonreí, pero de pronto esa sonrisa en mí se apagó al mirar nuevamente la casa del profesor, mis ojos volvieron a decaer nuevamente, entonces pude sentir la mano de Ronin en mi hombro.

"Lo siento muchacho, entiendo tu dolor" dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar yo no lo miré a los ojos "Creo que ya es tiempo que la olvides"

Quién era yo para juzgar a Ronin por lo que me acababa de decir, comprendía perfectamente lo que me decía y sabía que él más que nadie sabe lo que es sufrir por amor, yo era consciente de cuanto amaba a Tara aunque nunca me lo hubiera confesado, sus ojos lo revelaban todo cuando él la miraba, pero… la muerte se la arrebató muy pronto de sus brazos y nunca pudo decirle cuanto la amaba, a menos yo tenía el consuelo de que MK estaba bien donde quiera que se encontrara, se que ella sería feliz al cumplir sus sueños y eso me reconfortaba el corazón, quizás Ronin tenía razón, él sabía perfectamente porque me lo decía, creo que es hora que la deje ir.

"Gracias Ronin por tu apoyo" le di una sonrisa reconfortadora.

"Por nada muchacho" me devolvió la sonrisa "ahora volvamos a Claro de Luna, no es seguro que andes solo"

"Ay por favor ¿también tú?... con tu buena información ya no soy un niño que no se sabe cuidar solo" le reproché.

"Si como no, pues a mi ojos si" Se burló de mi mientras montaba nuevamente a su ave.

"¡Ronin!

Subí a mi ave y despegué dirigiéndome a Claro de Luna junto con Ronin, volví mi mirada por última vez a la casa del profesor mi corazón se encogió _"tan sólo un bello recuerdo"… "MK"…_

* * *

**Por MK**

De pronto oír pitar una bocina de un carro sabía que era él _"vaya si que es rápido",_ tomé rápidamente una bolsa y cerré lo más rápido que pude mi departamento, baje presurosamente las escaleras sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, al llegar a la primera planta alguien me llamó:

"Hola MK ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" era Anne, llevaba una pequeña bolsa con insumos en su mano.

"Hola Anne… bueno cambié de opinión voy a con mi padre… bueno me voy ya, me están esperando"

"Que genial me alegro que cambiaras de opinión, diviértete, me lo saludas de mi parte" una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Claro que sí nos vemos el lunes" le di una amplia sonrisa.

"Hasta pronto MK"

Salí casi corriendo y allí estaba él estacionado, rápidamente me subí al taxi, sin mayor demora arrancó y que bueno porque el taxímetro no deja de correr y mi cartera anda algo pobre.

"Hola MK, es un placer volver a verte" me sonrió a través el espejo retrovisor.

"A mi igual Larry"

La distancia de la ciudad a la casa de mi padre no era tan larga así que no tardaría mucho en llegar, el paisaje era relativamente el mismo, pero sin embargo el clima había cambiado, el calor ya era más sofocante en comparación a la última vez que vine, me preocupaba cual sería la reacción de mi padre al verme, no sé si estaría molesto por no haber ido antes o le daría mucho gusto al verme de nuevo pues no esperaba mi visita, cualquiera que fuera su reacción yo sabía que debía pedirle disculpas, no me había comportado de la manera correcta, además… el volver a ver el bosque creo en mi un sentimiento de vacío y fue entonces que me acordé de él nuevamente… _"Nod",_ descuidé demasiado nuestra relación y dejé de venir sin ni siquiera decirle adiós, quizás estaba muy molesto conmigo y no quiere volver a verme o simplemente se olvidó de mi, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta que por el estudio descuidé esos detalles en mi vida, Anne tenía razón, vivo encerrada en mi burbuja que no presto atención de los demás aspectos de mi vida, me entristecí , mi remordimiento se hizo más fuerte, como si una gran daga hubiera atravesado mi pecho _" que tonta he sido"._

"Listo niña hemos llegado" giró Larry la cabeza para verme ¿Te encuentras acaso bien MK?, todo el camino te noté algo preocupada"

"Estoy bien Larry no te preocupes por mi… solo vengo algo cansada" le sonreí el me devolvió la sonrisa, ni había sentido el camino por andar tan clavada en mis pensamientos, _"Bueno llegó la hora" _me dije a misma al ver la casa de mi padre ante mis ojos, me bajé del taxi y le pagué a Larry lo que correspondía por haberme traído.

"Ok MK, yo me retiro cuando desees volver solo llámame, estamos en contacto"

"Claro que si Larry muchas gracias"

"Hasta pronto niña" rápidamente arrancó, le seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció a la distancia.

A volver mi mirada a la casa había notado algo extraño, Ozzy no había salido a recibirme como solía hacerlo cada vez que venía, lo cual me preocupó un poco, quizás andaba por un rincón de la casa haciendo travesuras, pensé, caminé sigilosamente hasta llegar a la entrada, abrí lentamente la puerta, un silencio cubría el interior de la casa, parecía como si no hubiera nadie.

"Papá… papá… ¿dónde estás?" lo llamé mientras caminaba por el pasillo pero nadie me respondió, solo el eco de mi voz resonaba en el interior de esas paredes.

_"Esto es extraño ¿habrá salido al bosque?", _busqué en cada rincón de la casa, pero no había rastro ni de mi padre ni de Ozzy, me empecé a sentir desesperada.

_"No es posible, te llamo y no respondes, vengo a verte y no estás" _reproché en mis adentros, solo me faltaba subir a mi habitación podría ser que estuviera allí.

"Papá ¿estás aquí?" volví a llamar mientras subía las escaleras pero nuevamente no obtuve respuesta, ya estaba frente la puerta, la abrí lentamente haciéndola rechinar y para mi sorpresa no está allí, en mi desesperación dejé caer mi bolsa al suelo y me arrojé a la cama.

_"Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, me hubiera quedado en mi departamento"_ me reproché a mi misma mientras cerraba mis ojos, cuando de pronto un fuerte sonido se escuchó a la entrada de la casa que me hizo nuevamente reaccionar, _"debe ser papá", _me levanté presurosa de la cama y corrí hacia las escaleras a su encuentro, las bajé lo más rápido que pude, solo quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por mi actitud.

¿Papá?...

**Por el momento es todo, quizás tarde un poquito más para publicar el tercer capítulo, por el momento si gustan dejar sus comentarios o críticas son bienvenidas, pues son ustedes mi motor de inspiración para continuar con esta historia, hasta próxima :D :D**


	3. Sin Salida ( Parte I)

**Hola estoy de vuelta otra vez, disculpen si me tardé pero se me juntó trabajo y ahora con las clases de vuelta las tareas me robarán bastante tiempo, pero no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo, procuraré ponerme a escribir los fines de semana, pero el momento les traigo el capítulo 3, lo dividiré en dos partes, por el momento les dejo la primera parte disfruten:D**

**Capítulo 3: Sin salida (Parte I)**

Mi corazón palpitó demasiado rápido, mi respiración se aceleró en cuestión de segundos, todo ocurrió tan rápido, pero… toda ilusión que tenía en ese momento se vio cortada, una inmensa atmósfera de silencio se formó alrededor de mi, donde solo el palpitar de mi corazón resonaba en aquellas viejas paredes… mi padre no estaba allí, pero había algo fuera de lugar, al mirar a la entrada vi que la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, era extraño pues yo casi juraba que la cerré cuando ingresé a la casa, así que me di ánimos, era una buena señal que posiblemente él había llegado.

"¿Papá?... Yo se que eres tú... ¿Estás allí?..."

Llamé nuevamente buscando en cada habitación de la casa, pero mi búsqueda fue un rotundo fracaso me estaba engañando a mí misma, _"Es inútil"_ comenzaba a creer que solo era un producto de mi imaginación, en mi desesperación apreté mis manos en puños y golpeé con ellas con tanta fuerza en una de las paredes de la sala haciéndola retumbar, solo escuché el eco propagarse por toda la casa y otra vez el silencio, mi rabieta me desahogó pero sabía que no resolvería nada en absoluto, lo único que logré fue lastimarme las manos, entonces razoné y encontré una explicación lógica a lo sucedido_, _tal vez todo fue producto de una ráfaga de aire y un descuido mío al no cerrar bien la puerta, volví a mi realidad haciéndome sentir fatal más de lo que ya me sentía en ese momento, caí de rodillas al suelo, cerré mis ojos pude sentir que estos se empezaban a poner acuosos _" Soy una tonta" _me murmuré a mí misma_ ,_una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, me había dado por vencida, quería salir huyendo, creo lo mejor era no haber venido, me hubiera evitado tal decepción.

De la nada un fuerte golpe en el pórtico de la casa rompió el silencio que me envolvía, me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos, era extraño, pero me dio esperanza nuevamente, rápidamente me puse de pie, limpié mis lágrimas con el puño de mi suéter, no quería que mi padre me viera llorar, corrí a la entrada de la casa…

"¿Papá eres tú?" una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en mi rostro, pero para mi sorpresa al salir no había allí absolutamente nadie, la sonrisa en mis labios desapareció, no podía creerlo no quería creerlo, me estremecí por completo, quizás el deseo de ver a mis padre era tan grande que ya me estaba provocando alucinaciones, una sensación de ansiedad empezó a invadir mi cuerpo sintiendo una fuerte sensación de ahogo en mi pecho, era bastante incómodo no me estaba sintiendo bien, lo mejor era entrar y recostarme un poco, me giré hacía la entrada de la casa, ya estaba a un pie dentro de ella, cuando nuevamente lo escuché, pero esta vez era diferente… oí a mis espaldas unas pisadas a lo lejos que cada vez era más cercanas, me giré bruscamente hacía el bosque, traté de guardar silencio y asegurarme que no fuera un producto nuevamente de mi imaginación, fijé mi mirada tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía tal sonido y ver si veía movimiento alguno pero no podía ver más allá de los imponentes árboles, entonces… lo volví a escuchar, aquellas pisadas se tornaron cada vez más fuertes, mis ojos recobraron su brillo, una adrenalina brotó de mi cuerpo de la nada, sabía que era mi padre volviendo de una de sus investigaciones.

* * *

Corrí hacía al bosque dirigiéndome a donde provenían tales pisadas, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, sabía que eso era una locura, si bien podría esperarlo en la entrada de la casa, pero en realidad eso no era lo que quería, deseaba ir en su encuentro, sorprenderlo y abrazarlo.

"¡Papá!.. ¡Soy yo MK! … ¡he vuelto!…" grité emocionada.

Sin darme cuenta me fui internando cada vez más y más en el bosque, miraba a mi alrededor pero no veía ni rastro de él, pero sin embargo esas pisadas las oía cada vez más cercanas a mí, el crujir de las hojas secas y de las ramas al ser pisadas por unos pies.

"¡Papá si eres tú por favor responde!" grité con todas mis fuerzas.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, decidí detenerme ya estaba demasiado cansada de tanto correr, no podía continuar, me quedé allí parada, inmóvil como estatua sin ni siquiera mover un dedo, algo no andaba bien, una sensación de pánico invadió mi cuerpo, las pisadas habían desaparecido por completo _"¿Me estaré volviendo loca?",_ mi respiración era jadeante, la ansiedad amenazó con volver otra vez a mi cuerpo, ese ahogo en mi pecho se tornó más fuerte sentía que no podía respirar, empecé a tener miedo, una corazonada me indicaba que algo andaba muy mal.

Estaba bastante nerviosa cuando un fuerte golpe escuché detrás de mí, sentí que la sangre se me helaba, mis reflejos se bloquearon por completo, no me moví ,ni volteé a ver, mucho menos grité por el susto, no hice nada, me quedé paralizada en estado de shock.

Lentamente abrí mis labios pronunciando en voz baja "¿Papá eres tú?", era una tonta claramente sabía que no lo era y estaba en lo cierto… no hubo respuesta.

"¿Quién anda allí?" me animé a preguntar nuevamente pero… otra vez no hubo respuesta, me derrumbé como niña pequeña, quería llorar, esta ya bastante asustada, pero me abstuve, cerré lentamente mis ojos, sentía como mis piernas temblaban al igual como mis manos empezaron a sudar, entonces lo decidí… me armé de valor, abrí mis ojos y apreté mis manos en puños, giré lentamente para ver que era aquello que provocaba aquel sonido entonces…

Todo se detuvo por un momento… sentí como una punzada intensa en mi cabeza me empezó a invadir como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza, el dolor se torno insoportable, un grito desgarrador salió de mí, llevé mis manos a mi frente dándole un desesperado masaje con las yemas de mis dedos, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor que sentía, pero no logré nada… al contrario, mi situación empeoró… los sonidos del bosque cada vez lo escuchaba más lejanos y mi vista se empezó a tornar borrosa, estaba muy asustada, no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero mi dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que ni podía pensar si quiera, me sentí mareada y débil no podía seguir más de pie, me derrumbé en la tierra sobre aquellas hojas secas y ramas, estaba fuera de sí, de pronto… "nada"… todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Por Anne**

Era una tarde bastante hermosa, volvía de un café cercano de una cita de amigos, me sentía bastante relajada y feliz pero claramente sabía que esa felicidad no duraría para siempre, tareas me aguardaban llegando a mi departamento, aunque eran pocas sabía que debía hacerlas si quería salir esta noche, caminaba presurosa por las agitadas calles de la ciudad dándome prisa a llegar, estaba distraída sacando las llaves de mi bolso, ya estaba cerca de mi edificio, cuando levanto mi mirada y veo a lo lejos en la entrada a un hombre delgado completamente de espaldas por lo que no pude distinguir quién era, llevaba consigo un perrito, me acerqué a él lentamente pero estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

"Muy buenas tardes señor ¿Busca a alguien?" le pregunté muy amablemente, el gira hacia a mi muy torpemente acomodándose sus gafas, al mirarlo, su rostro se me hizo familiar, como si yo ya lo hubiera visto antes, ¿pero de donde?...

"Hola muy buenas tardes señorita… disculpe las molestias… es que estoy buscando a mi hija, pero al parecer no se encuentra en este momento, llevo un rato tocando a su timbre y no sale a recibirme..." dio un largo suspiro su mirada se entristeció.

"Creo que es mejor que me marche y vuelva en otro momento" él solo se dio la vuelta y empezó alejarse antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

"¿_Buscando a su hija? ¿Acaso será?",_ me empecé a cuestionar, pero no tarde demasiado para darme cuenta de quién era este señor, aunque no estaba completamente segura, sin mayor demora me animé a preguntarle:

" ¡Espere señor, no se vaya!" el volvió su mirada decaída hacía mí.

"Disculpe mi pregunta pero… acaso es usted el padre de MK?, vi en sus ojos sorpresa, torpemente se volvió acercar hacia mi.

"Si… sí, soy su padre" me dijo torpemente "¿Conoces a mi hija?" me preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

"Claro que conozco a su hija, somos muy buenas amigas y compañeras de clase, no sé si le ha hablado sobre mí, soy Anne, es un gusto por fin conocerlo en persona, MK me platica mucho sobre usted" le tendí la mano, él la tomó, nos dimos un fuerte apretón de mano.

"Ohh ¿En serio te habla de mi? pude ver como un rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa leve se empezó a formar en sus labios.

"Ohh Anne… o ya sé quién eres, pero que torpe soy, MK también me platica mucho sobre ti y por cierto dime Jason, es un gusto también conocerte, me alegra conocer por fin una de las amigas de mi hija" me sonrió pero de pronto esa sonrisa se vio suplantada con un gesto de preocupación, de pronto reaccioné:

"Pero señor Jason ¿Qué anda haciendo usted por estos rumbos?, ¿No debería acaso estar en estos momentos con su hija?"

"¿Pero de que me estás hablando? por eso vine a la ciudad, para verla, quería darle una sorpresa" me miró totalmente confundido.

"¿De verdad?, oh mi dios" me llevé la mano a la frente.

"¿Qué sucede Anne? … ¿Dónde está mi hija?" se puso alterado y un poco fuera de control.

"Tranquilo señor, no pasa nada su hija está bien" hice una pausa tratando de tranquilizarlo "Solo que MK y usted tuvieron la misma idea".

"Quieres decir que ella…

"Si señor Jasón" le interrumpí "fue a buscarlo a su casa, lleva un rato que se fue, yo la vi partir y me dijo que iba con usted", pude ver que el rostro del padre de MK se iluminó rápidamente, no cabía ni en su propia emoción.

"Escuchaste eso Ozzy, MK fue a vernos" el perro ladró de felicidad también, aunque le faltaba una pata y un ojo, jamás había visto a un perro tan tierno.

"Oh pero que lindo perrito" me agaché y lo tomé entre mis brazos, este me empezó a lamer mi mejilla, me sonreí.

"No Ozzy, nada de besos" dijo el señor Jason sonriendo, ambos nos echamos a reír, solo lo sostuve un ratito volviéndolo a poner en la banqueta, rápidamente cambié de tema:

"Señor Jason creo que debería marcarle a su hija y decirle que se encuentra aquí, digo yo para que no se preocupe ella al no verlo ".

"Emm… tienes razón Anne solo que…" se paso su mano detrás de la nuca "Olvidé mi celular en casa" agachó su mirada pude ver que se sentía avergonzado.

"No se preocupe, yo le marco del mío no hay problema" le sonreí tratando de reanimarlo.

"De verdad, muchas gracias Anne" me dijo agradecido.

Rápidamente saqué el celular de mi bolso, sin mayor demora busqué su contacto y le empecé a marcar, timbró varias veces pero no tardó en mandarme a buzón, volví a marcar y buzón nuevamente, era extraño MK es de esas personas que siempre carga con su celular, es raro que no responda.

"No me responde me manda a buzón" miré angustiada al señor Jason.

"No te preocupes Anne, es normal a veces suele irse la señal por donde vivo" me dijo sonriente sin ninguna preocupación.

_"¿De verdad?, que extraño ¿Pues donde vivirá?" _me cuestioné, MK nunca me llegó comentar la ubicación de la casa de su padre, solo sabía que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

"Bueno Anne, fue un placer conocerte, debo marcharme ya, no vaya ser que MK se preocupe al no verme"…. "Vamos Ozzy despídete de Anne"

"El placer fue todo mío señor Jason" le extendí la mano, nos sonreímos mutuamente.

"Adiós Ozzy también fue un placer conocerte lindo perrito, no hagas travesuras" me agaché y acaricié suavemente su cabeza.

"Hasta pronto Anne" dio unos torpes pasos por la banqueta, yo vi como se alejaba pero de pronto él se dio la vuelta y volvió su mirada en mí.

"Por cierto Anne… gracias por decirme lo de mi hija" sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa.

"No fue nada señor Jason… esperemos vernos pronto, me saluda MK" le devolví la sonrisa.

"Claro que si".

Él se alejó caminando hasta que dio vuelta a la cuadra y lo perdí completamente de vista.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que ha revisado mis capítulos en especial a m3l1z4, aleprettycat , sandra ,epicfan y lidya por sus valiosos comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, su opinión cuenta mucho para mi, ya que son mi fuente de inspiración y me ponen muy feliz, hasta la próxima:D :D  
**


	4. Sin Salida (Parte 2)

**Hola chicos por fin les traigo el capítulo 4 :D muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic espero y este capítulo les guste mucho, lo estuve escribiendo estos 3 últimos días, sin mayor demora se los dejo, les advierto que contiene algo de violencia y una que otra palabra con un tono altisonante.**

**Disfruten: D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sin Salida (Parte 2)**

**Por MK**

_ "¡Mamá despierta… dime algo por favor… no cierres tus ojos!" mi corazón estaba destrozado y mis ojos era un mar de lágrimas, agitaba la mano de mi madre para ver alguna reacción en ella, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna._

_"¡Doctor, enfermera ayúdenme!" mis gritos resonaban por toda la habitación, de la nada entraron corriendo un doctor junto a tres enfermeras, rápidamente se acercaron a mi madre, uno de ellas se acercó a mí._

_"Lo siento señorita pero no puede quedarse" me tomó de una mano pero bruscamente yo me solté de ella._

_"¡No me iré!...no dejaré a mi madre… ¡No!..¡Yo no la dejaré sola! "Mi cuerpo estaba tembloroso, estaba totalmente fuera de sí._

_"Tranquila todo estará bien, el doctor hará todo lo que pueda para salvarla, se recuperará, no te preocupes "dio una pequeña pausa y se aclaró la garganta "Pero para ayudarla, tienes que salir de la habitación" ella me dio una mirada alentadora._

_Trate de tranquilizarme aunque me resultó complicado, sabía que yo ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarla…así que guardé la calma, con el puño de mi suéter limpié mis lágrimas, debía creer en ella, ahora mi madre estaba en sus manos, di un largo suspiro y con voz a quebrantada le respondí:_

_"Lo… comprendo" dejé de hacer fuerza y fui tomada nuevamente de la mano por la enfermera, caminando ya hacia la entrada volví mi mirada hacia mi madre, no pude evitar desmoronarme nuevamente a verla con sus ojos completamente cerrados, con todo un caos alrededor de ella, con el doctor y las enfermeras tratando de reanimarla, al ver esa escena volví a perder los estribos._

_"¡Mamá!... ¡Volveré, vas a estar bien!.. ¡Te lo prometo!" grite con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, el torrente de lagrimas volvió a mi ojos cubriendo totalmente mis mejillas, quise volverme hacia ella pero ya no me lo permitieron, la enfermera me sujetó con tal fuerza que no pude hacer nada._

_ "¡Suéltame!... ¡Quiero estar con ella!"…Le empecé a gritar en mi desesperación, pero ella no perdió la calma, me siguió sujetando con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído para que me tranquilizara, pero no puse atención a ninguna de ellas, mi mente solo estaba enfocada en mi madre._

_ ¡Mamá! …¡Mamá!... ¡No me dejes!... ¡Abre tus ojos!...grité desesperadamente conforme me iba alejando de la habitación, mis gritos retumbaban por aquel largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de espera principal del hospital… ya no me permitieron estar cerca de mi madre._

_El tiempo se detuvo, todo aparecía avanzar en ese lugar en cámara lenta, los segundos parecían horas, ni la eternidad se le podía comparar, mi cuerpo temblaba fuera de control, como si en aquel lugar estuviera helando, no lo podía evitar._

_Esperé sentada en una esquina de aquella grande y fría sala, con mi mirada puesta hacia el suelo, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, no quería causar lastima, estaba totalmente hecha pedazos y desorientada, la ansiedad me consumía conforme los segundos pasaban, no podía controlarme, las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar, mi corazón tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera pasar en aquel momento, la imagen de mi madre postrada alrededor de ese caos me torturaba mis pensamientos a cada instante, pero algo en mi interior me decía que todo iba salir bien, que volvería a ver aquellos grandes ojos negros y aquellas linda sonrisa formarse nuevamente en su rostro…de pronto… escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia mí, lentamente levanté mi mirada y pude ver que era el doctor junto con una enfermera, miré fijamente a los ojos del doctor, su expresión era plenamente seria, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la sangre se me heló por completo temía lo peor, me levanté presurosa del asiento y me dirigí corriendo hacia ellos._

_"¿Cómo esta mi mamá?"…Por favor díganme que está bien" los miré suplicante con mis ojos rojos totalmente hinchados._

_No dijeron ni una sola palabra, ninguno de los dos me dio una señal de esperanza, de pronto el doctor rompió nuestro silencio._

_"MK, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, tu mamá fue fuerte en todo momento pero…" hizo una pausa, una fuerte sensación de ahogo inundó mi pecho, agaché mi mirada no podía ver al doctor a los ojos, las lagrimas corrían sin control alguno, fruncí mis labios y apreté fuertemente mis puños, no quería oírlo…_

_"Lo siento MK" dio un largo suspiro colocando su mano en mi hombro tratando de darme fuerzas por lo que iba escuchar, dejé salir un gemido de mis labios._

_"No pudimos salvarla, se ha ido"_

_ Todo se detuvo, esas palabras me terminaron de destrozar por completo, entré en un estado de demencia, quité la mano del doctor de mi hombro bruscamente, sabía que mentía, sabía que no era verdad, ella no puede estar muerta, fue un error._

_"¡No es cierto!... ¡Ella no está muerta!... ¡Ella no puede abandonarme!... le reproché al doctor casi acechándole, estaba fuera de control, la enfermera trató de tranquilizarme, pero no dejé que se me acercara._

_"¡Déjenme!... ¡Es mentira, ella no está muerta!"… Salí corriendo de aquel lugar dirigiéndome por ese gran pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de mi madre._

_"¡Espere MK, usted no puede ir con ella en este momento!" la enfermera me gritó tratando de detenerme, pero la ignoré y continué corriendo, vi como la gente me observaba algo atónita por lo sucedido, algunos con miradas de lástima, "Pobre niña" de seguro eso pensaban, pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo hasta llegar al fondo de ese largo pasillo, precipitadamente abrí la puerta en donde se encontraba mi madre…_

_¡Mamá! al entrar vi una enfermera que se encontraba allí me miró sorprendida._

_"Lo siento señorita, pero debe abandonar la habitación" ella se acercó a mí._

_"¡No me iré!... ¡No permitiré que me alejen nuevamente de su lado!... le reproché, se quedó callada, sin importar lo que me dijera abrí paso, entonces la vi… ella estaba allí, recostada en esa cama de sábanas blancas, ya ningún aparato se encontraba conectado a ella, sus ojos seguían cerrados, parecía un ángel dormido, solo que el color de sus mejillas había desaparecido, lentamente me acerqué a ella, me hinqué a su lado tomando una de sus manos, estaba ya fría._

_"Mamá"… la miré con mis ojos llorosos "Se que me escuchas, abre tus ojos… por favor no me abandones" le dije suplicante, acerqué su mano contra mi mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas._

_"¿Mamá?...No hubo respuesta, me derrumbé allí a su lado, lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho…ella se había ido, no podía creerlo, estaba completamente sola, no volvería a ver su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos, no sería ya parte de mis alegrías y triunfos, ya no tendría aquel hombro para llorar cada vez que las cosas me salían mal, ya no, solo los recuerdos quedaban, toda alegría se esfumó con ella. _

_ "Por favor no me dejes" _

_"¡Mamá despierta!"_

* * *

_ "Despierta… despierta"_…despertar…

Despertar en un abismo de completa confusión, los recuerdos de lo sucedido eran tan vagos en mi mente, solo la fuerte punzada en mi frente persistía aunque ya con menor fuerza, solo lograba recordar uno que otro detalle de lo ocurrido, sabía estaba en el bosque cuando esa punzada fuerte vino hacia mí debilitándome, todo fue tan rápido, no tenía noción de la hora mucho menos de cuánto tiempo había durado inconsciente.

_ "¿Pero que me ha sucedido?... ¿Dónde estoy?"… ¿Acaso estoy muerta?"_

Poco a poco empecé a volver en sí, lo primero que pude reconocer fue un aroma bastante pestilente en el ambiente, olía a muerte, quizás algún animal muerto cerca de mí, pensé, pero no tardé en percatarme de que estaba tendida sobre un suelo polvoriento y bastante frío, sabía que no podría tratarse del bosque ¿o sí? , no sentía debajo de mí ni las hojas secas ni las ramas, entonces _"¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Que acaso es un sueño?" _empecé a entrar en pánico.

Trataba de dar con una respuesta a lo que me pasaba pero aún seguía demasiado desorientada para darme cuenta de mi realidad, mi cuerpo estaba boca abajo completamente entumido no podía ni sentir mis piernas, me encontraba demasiado débil como para poder moverme, como si me hubieran anestesiado por completo, lentamente abrí mis ojos, noté que mi vista era demasiado borrosa, no podía distinguir con detalle el entorno en el que estaba, me dolían los parpados si los abría demasiado, así que solo miré de reojo, pero no logré nada, no distinguí nada en ese lugar, solo contemplé una obscuridad inmensa, ¿es acaso de noche?, me entró aún más pánico ya que estar de noche fuera de casa resultaba no ser una idea bastante agradable y más en un lugar que ni podía reconocer, empecé a temer por mi vida, de que algo malo pudiera pasarme.

_"Despierta… despierta… despierta MK" _me empecé a decir a mi misma creyendo que se trataba de un mal sueño, esperando despertar en una cómoda cama dentro de una cálida habitación, pero no pasó nada, seguía tendida sobre ese suelo frío, entonces decidí que no podía quedar allí, debía hacer algo al respecto, me tenía que levantar y huir.

Respiré profundamente para poder soportar el dolor que fuera a sentir, cerré mis manos en puños y apoyando con mis codos hice un esfuerzo para mover mis piernas, pero fallé volviendo a desplomarme en el suelo levantando polvo a mi alrededor haciéndome toser, pero no me rendí, así que volví a intentarlo, tomé nuevamente aire y apoyé con más fuerza con los codos " Vamos MK… tienes que poder " me di ánimos a mí misma, hasta que lo logré mi cuerpo ya estaba apoyado de mis rodillas, entonces di un último impulso para ponerme de pie, fruncí mi cara al levantarme un gemido fuerte se escapa de mis labios, pero pude lograrlo, estaba al fin de pie aunque sentía que mis piernas tambaleaban un poco por la debilidad, cualquier brisa de aire podía tumbarme, pero aun así me sentía orgullosa de mi logro.

"Muy bien MK, ahora a salir de aquí", empecé a dar unos pasos lentamente sobre aquel suelo irregular, apoyándome con las dos manos sobre lo que parecía ser una gran roca, estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso cuando sentí que algo me sujetaba de mis pies lo cual hizo que me destanteara y bruscamente cayera nuevamente al suelo, grité de dolor por el golpe que me di, caí sobre uno de mis brazos haciéndome que me lo lastimara, traté de volver mi vista borrosa hacia mi pies y pude ver, que estaba sujetada con algo que parecía ser una tipo soga, no me había percatado de su presencia.

_"¡¿Pero qué?!... ¿Qué es este lugar?..._ Me asusté demasiado, de la nada un fuerte crujido se hizo retumbar en el lugar, fue tan chillante que rápidamente tapé mis oídos con mis manos para que no me lastimara, una luz con bastante intensidad llegó a mis ojos dejándome encandilada, escuché unos pasos demasiados toscos dirigirse hacia mí, traté de mirar para ver que de que trataba, pero solo pude distinguir un gran bulto, mi cuerpo indefenso empezó a temblar de miedo, estaba atrapada en ese lugar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas muchachita?"

* * *

**Por Bomba**

"¡Mary Katherine, he vuelto! ¿Dónde estás?" grité emocionado mientras abrí presuroso la puerta principal, "Perdón quise decir MK".

"Vamos Ozzy ve a recibir a MK" solté a Ozzy de su correa este empezó a ladrar y correr en círculos, emocionado me dirigí con un paso torpe por el pasillo principal de la casa.

" ¿Sabes MK?, es curioso pero tuvimos la misma idea, me encontré con Anne y me dijo que estabas…

_"Aquí"... _frené bruscamente frente a la sala principal… estaba vacía, no había señal alguna de mi hija, aquello parecía estar en completo abandono.

"¿Mary Katherine?" no hubo respuesta, solo el eco de mi voz que se propagó por toda la sala.

"¿MK?"… "¿MK'?" la llamé varias veces mientras buscaba en cada rincón de la casa pero el silencio sólo envolvía esas grandes paredes.

_"Esto es extraño "_pensé, me empecé a entristecer cuando de pronto reaccioné que no había buscado en su cuarto, lo más seguro es que se cansó de esperar y se fue a dormir un rato, eso me dio una chispa de esperanza.

Subí presuroso los escalones con riesgo de trompesarme a cada paso que daba, entonces noté algo extraño, al mirar la puerta vi que estaba semiabierta, sabía que se trataba de mi hija, me acerqué a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, lentamente me acerqué a la abertura que dejaba ver el interior del cuarto… pero ella no estaba allí, mi mirada decayó, di media vuelta y empecé a bajar despacio las largas escaleras.

_¿Acaso Anne me mintió?, ¿Sera acaso que MK no vino a verme y Anne la encubrió para que no la molestara? , ¿Estará enojada conmigo por nuestra llamada de ayer y por eso no quiere saber de mi?,_ me empezaba a cuestionar, pero aunque había una probabilidad de que fuera así, no creo que Anne fuera capaz de mentirme y menos con algo de mi hija, yo se que ella me dijo la verdad.

Miré a Ozzy que me esperaba sentado en el último escalón con una mirada triste al verme, al llegar lo tomé entre mis brazos y empecé a acariciar su cabeza mientras me dirigía al pórtico de la casa.

"No te preocupes Ozzy, MK no tarda en llegar… de seguro le surgió un inconveniente en la ciudad y se entretuvo"

"Pero no te preocupes ella vendrá" me senté en uno de los escalones del pórtico, con Ozzy aún en mis brazos.

"Ya verás que así será"

"Ya no tarda"…

* * *

**Por Mk**

¿Qué sucede?... ¿Quién eres?... mi visión aún era demasiado borrosa y mi cuerpo temblaba fuera de control, aquello que fuera que se acercaba a mi ya no respondió…cerré mis ojos apretándolos con fuerza, encogí mi cuerpo como un feto, me sentía impotente, tenía bastante miedo de lo que fuera a pasarme. _"Despierta MK… despierta, tienes que despertar"_, me murmuraba a mí misma, pero nada funcionaba, aún seguía en el mismo lugar.

Pude sentirlo cada vez más cerca de mí, sus pisadas eran cada vez más intensas, cuando de pronto cesaron por un instante, _¿Se habrá ido?, _quise abrir los ojos para inspeccionar, pero sin embargo no lo hice, de pronto sentí que alguien me sujetó con fuerza de las piernas, eso me hizo entrar en pánico, me quebré en ese momento.

"Por favor no me hagas daño… te lo ruego por favor déjame ir" le dije suplicante, pude sentir como una lágrima empezó a recorrer por mi mejilla, en medio de mis súplicas sentí que me desataron los pies, eso me confundió por completo _"¿Acaso me tuvo compasión y me dejará ir?", _que ingenua fui al creer que así sería.

"¡Ponte de pie!" su voz tan tosca me hizo que se me helara la sangre, pero no me moví ni un centímetro, seguí encogida en posición de feto con mis ojos cerrados suplicando que no me hiciera daño… pero debí hacerle caso, de la nada sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, una punzada de dolor se propagó por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar con bastante fuerza, en ese momento deseaba que aquello fuera una pesadilla.

"¡Te he dicho que te pongas de pie!" me volvió a gritar pero esta vez más fuerte, no me opuse ni hice fuerza, tuve que obedecerlo, no quería que volviera a golpearme, apoye mis codos para darme impulso, mientras trataba de pararme no pude evitar gritar de dolor, aquella punzada en mi espalda aún podía sentirla, torpemente logré ponerme de pie apoyándome sobre una gran roca, abrí lentamente mis ojos, mi vista aún no era lo suficiente clara, pero pude distinguir con más detalle aquel bulto demasiado tosco, llevaba como un tipo látigo en su mano, mis ojos no podían acreditar aquello que veían, no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad.., _¿ Es un boggan?... No puede ser" _mi respiración se tornó jadeante.

Sentí como me fue colocada una soga al cuello, como si yo me tratara de algún animal, pero no me defendí, estaba a su merced, no sería capaz de soportar otro de sus golpes, con bastante brusquedad tomó mis brazos, pude sentir sus manos demasiado secas y rasposas mientras me sujetaba las muñecas con lo que parecía ser una raíz podrida, aún seguía bastante confundida con aquello que me estaba pasando, todo parecía ser tan irreal… como una pesadilla.

"¡Camina estúpida humana!" me estiró con bastante rudeza de la raíz podrida que sujetaba mi cuello para que caminara, pero fue de tan de un repente que perdí el equilibrio y di un mal paso haciéndome caer al suelo… mi peor pesadilla se volvió a hacer realidad, nuevamente me azotó con aquel látigo di un grito desgarrador, me golpeó tan fuerte que la sangre se me fue hasta los pies, sentí como si un pedazo de piel fuera arrancado de mi espalda, aquello parecía tener espinas, "Te lo ruego… basta por favor… no lo soporto más", le supliqué, pero no mostró ni una señal de compasión.

"¡Ponte de pie y callada!" cerré mi boca y fruncí con bastante fuerza mis labios mientras volvía a ponerme de pie para no dejar escapar ninguno de mis gemidos por el dolor que sentía, nuevamente de pie, el boggan me volvió a jalar del cuello para hacerme caminar de manera bastante violenta, casi ahorcándome, al volver mi mirada hacia él pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa burlona al ver el estado en el que me encontraba… era su prisionera, podía hacer conmigo lo que él quisiera.

* * *

Fui conducida por lo que parecía ser un largo túnel, estaba bastante obscuro y su olor era insoportable, _"muerte"_, esa era la palabra correcta para describir ese olor, traté de ir al paso del boggan a pesar de lo débil que estaba, todo el tiempo tuve mi mirada puesta sobre donde caminaba ya que era bastante irregular el suelo, no quería volver a tropezar y ser azotada.

_¿A dónde me llevaba este boggan?... ¿Qué habrá al final de este túnel?,_ no tarde demasiado para descubrirlo… caminé poco a pesar de que sentía que era una eternidad por mi condición, cuando una luz llegó a mis ojos, el túnel parecía haber terminado, entrecerré mis párpados para que la luz no me lastimara, al abrirlos nuevamente pude ver que estaba como en una gran arena, rodeada de cientos de boggans, me miraban burlonamente, aquello era una total humillación al ser arrastrada como un animal en frente de ellos, sabía que los disfrutaban demasiado, pues lo habían logrado, era su esclava.

No quería razonarlo, no quería darme cuenta de la verdad, simplemente quería negarme a creer pero… debía de admitirlo, uno de mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, un escalofrío circuló por todo mi cuerpo en tan solo recordar ese lugar…como olvidarlo, lo quería negar por completo, pero no podía, yo estaba de vuelta en " Bosque Negro".

Malditos boggans, como fui a caer en su trampa, me engañaron y me trajeron aquí y ahora mi padre… _"¡mi padre!",_ al recordarlo mi corazón se estremeció, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos," _¿Y si los boggans lo atraparon_? _"… "¿Y le hicieron algo?", _no soportaba la idea de pensar que fue azotado como a mí, esa idea torturaba mi mente.

De pronto un dolor fuerte en mi hombro derecho me sacó violentamente de mis pensamientos, mientras era conducida en medio de esa multitud de boggans estos me empezaron a apalear, me aventaban piedras, otros me picoteaban por las costillas con ramas secas y algunos hasta me golpeaban con mazos podridos al pasar junto con ellos, quise huir pero no podía estaba amarrada a uno de ellos, y mucho menos podía defenderme, mis manos se encontraban atadas, no había forma de escapar, todo mi cuerpo se contrajo por el dolor, no pude soportarlo, caí rendida al suelo, no podía seguir de pie… pensé que ese sería mi fin, ya no había salida.

* * *

"Tranquilos, esa no es manera de recibir a nuestra invitada"

Los golpes cesaron y un gran silencio envolvió el lugar después de todo el alboroto, debía de sentirme aliviada ya que todo había terminado, pero no fue así, esta tortura parecía aún no terminar, pues esa voz… me quedé en estado de shock al escucharla, ni el dolor en mi cuerpo pareció importarme en ese momento, "_¿Acaso es quien yo imaginaba_?", tenía temor de confirmarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Lentamente volví mi mirada de donde parecía provenir esa voz fue entonces cuando lo vi… saliendo entre la multitud de boggans, caminado lentamente hacia mí, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, no podía acreditar lo que veían mis ojos.

"Querida… que milagro que nos visitas... pensé que no vendrías a tiempo" giró alrededor mío mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos y con una sonrisa hipócrita formada en su rostro.

"Mandrake" dejé escapar lentamente su nombre de mis labios.

"No puede ser"… "Tú… deberías estar muerto" le reproché sorprendida.

"¿Muerto?... soltó una carcajada junto con el resto de los boggans "Pero que ingenuas eres humana… si estuviera muerto no me verías aquí enfrente de ti", "por cierto… me da gusto que aún me recuerdes… porque yo todo este tiempo no pude olvidarte… MK"

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?" lo miré fijamente a los ojos, traté de mostrarme fuerte ante él, pero por dentro me estaba derrumbando, "¿_Acaso todo este tiempo me ha espiado?",_ esa idea me asustaba.

" Ja ja humanos tontos… hay maneras querida, aunque debo admitir que no fue tan difícil seguirte el rastro… se muchas cosas de ti MK, conozco tus debilidades y a decir verdad fue fácil engañarte y traerte aquí… tu padre fue de mucha ayuda"

Esas palabras me lastimaron hondamente, desató en mí un odio profundo, no le perdonaría si le hizo algún daño, con las fuerzas que me quedaban torpemente me puse de pie.

"¡Eres una maldita bestia!"… "¡Que le has hecho a mi padre!" Me acerqué a él resoplándole con todas mis fuerzas, traté de golpearlo con mis puños, pero me detuvo con una de sus rasposas manos, y con la otra me tomó violentamente del brazo acercándome a él casi acechándome, pude sentir su aliento a putrefacción sobre mi cara, por fin pude ver muy de cerca ese rostro, esos ojos tan profundos que proyectaban tanto odio.

"Querida, no te preocupes, él no me interesa" de pronto su mirada se suavizó dando una sorpresiva transformación, pude sentir como con unas de sus manos empezó acariciar mi coleta toda sucia y despeinada, fue una conducta demasiado incomoda, no tardé en darme cuenta de cuáles eran sus sucias intenciones.

"Maldita bestia… ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!" trate de zafarme pero no pude, entre más me agitaba para soltarme, él me apretaba más el brazo, haciéndome gruñir de dolor pues ya estaba bastante lastimada.

"¿Sabes? Nunca había mirado de tan cerca a tan lindo capullo, sería una lástima que algo malo le pasara ¿No crees?"

"¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, bestia inmunda!" furiosa le escupí en la cara, de pronto esa mirada se vio suplantada por una de odio.

"Eres una mal agradecida" me arrojó con brusquedad al suelo "Traté de ser amable contigo, pero ya no, así escúchame con atención maldita humana… tú te robaste mi victoria, por tu culpa no obtuve mi príncipe obscuro y es por eso que aun sigo en este maldito hoyo, así que harás todo lo que te diga, ahora eres mi prisionera y si no sigues mis órdenes haré que tus amigos paguen por tus errores… ¿No te suena familiar el nombre de Nod?... ¿ Acaso es uno de tus amigos MK?..."

_"Nod"_ mi corazón se entristeció al oír su nombre "¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!" le grité llena de furia.

"Entonces querida vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, pagarás lo que me hiciste"… se dio la media vuelta y se empezó a alejar, pero no tardo en volver su mirada en mi, vi como una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

"Pobre lindo capullo, es una lástima que desaparezca tan resplandeciente belleza, no quería ya volver a hacer esto, pero no me dejas elección"… hizo una pausa y con una seña llamó a unos de sus guardias "Denle un escarmiento, háganla entender quien manda aquí, después llévenla a una celda, la quiero con vida"

_"¡Qué!"_ empecé a temblar, no sería capaz de soportar más golpes, pude ver como Mandrake desapareció entre la multitud de boggans que se acercaban a mí, quise huir pero estaba atrapada en una emboscada, empecé a pedir clemencia, rogar de por favor no me hicieran más daño, que haría lo que fuera, pero que no me lastimaran, pero no me escucharon… pude sentir nuevamente ese látigo desgarrarme la espalda uno y otra vez, mientras otros me daban con piedras, mis ropas se empezaron a desgarrar con cada golpe que me daban, pude ver la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo lo cual me asustó mucho, me desmoroné en el suelo indefensa, ni gritar auxilio me serviría, nadie acudiría a mi socorro, caí en un estado en el cual no sentía ya dolor alguno, me daba igual si me seguían golpeando, mi mente se empezaba poner blanco y mis ojos borrosos, los sonidos eran cada vez más lejanos… nuevamente… todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Por Nod**

Era de noche, la luna brillaba a todo su resplandor sobre Claro de Luna el silencio y la tranquilidad se aspiraban en el ambiente, me encontraba sentado a la orilla de un lago, me sentía vacío, no podía olvidarla, por más que me proponía que debía hacerlo, ella volvía una y otra vez a mi mente, recordar el fracaso de esa tarde y pensar que no la vería más me destrozaba por dentro, ¿será acaso que este sentimiento en mí aumentó por ella?, ¿será que ahora que no la puedo ver reconozco lo que realmente significa para mí?... no lo sé… todo es tan confuso, ya no vale la pena cuestionarse con aquello que jamás podrá ser.

"Nod, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?, no deberías andar afuera"

"Ronin" me giré bruscamente y lo vi parado justo detrás de mi "¿que acaso siempre me estás espiando? "Le reproché en broma.

"Más bien cuido que no te metas en líos" me sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado mío, guardamos silencio por un instante contemplando la tranquilidad de esa noche cálida, pude ver en el rostro de Ronin angustia lo cual me preocupó un poco.

"Ronin ¿Qué sucede?" lo miré preocupado, el me dio una mueca antes de responderme.

"Escucha Nod, respecto a lo que te dije en la tarde de MK" se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "Quieres que lo olvides, yo no soy nadie para decirte que no la busques, se lo mucho que esa chica significa para ti, no me gusta verte triste"

"Escucha Ronin aprecio mucho lo que me dices pero ya tomé una decisión y siento que es lo mejor…" volví mi mirada entristecida al suelo.

"Lo mejor para quien Nod, yo sé que no eres sincero contigo mismo, te conozco muchacho, quizás no igual como tu padre lo hizo pero… al mencionar a mi padre pude ver que los ojos de Ronin se apagaron.

"Ronin de verdad no te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien" le di una sonrisa reconfortadora.

" Está bien entonces solo dime una cosa por curiosidad, ¿sientes algo más que amistad por MK?" al escuchar esa pregunta sentí como mis mejillas se empezaron a poner calientes.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" me pase mi mano detrás mi nuca bastante nervioso, Ronin no pudo evitarlo y se empezó a reír de mi.

"¿Qué?, porque te ríes ¿cuál es la gracia?" Le di con mi puño en su hombro, aún seguía rojo.

"Nada, nada, joven enamorado"

"¡Ronin!"

"Está bien, solo prométeme que estarás mejor"

"Te lo prometo Ronin y por lo de MK no te preocupes, yo se que donde quiera que se encuentre ella está bien" di un suspiro largo mientras miraba a la luna.

"_Si ella se encuentra bien y es feliz yo también lo seré"…_

* * *

**Por MK**

"Despertar"…

Despertar dentro de una celda en completa obscuridad, me encontraba en una esquina recostada en ese suelo mugroso nada higiénico y con un aroma pestilente , ¿Qué ser vivo sería capaz de vivir en esas condiciones?, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente revolcado en tierra, mi cabello ya sin la coleta se encontraba desarreglado, con mis mechones enredados parecía estropajo todo reseco, mi ropa totalmente desgarrada como una pordiosera, al menos de consuelo ya no tenía mis muñecas sujetas a esa raíz podrida pero en cambio de eso, tenía mi cuerpo todo moreteado y con heridas grandes en la espalda que aún me sangraban, nunca antes había sentido un dolor como ese, cualquier movimiento que hiciera era una tortura, además perdí la noción del tiempo solo sabía que era de noche, pues podía ver muy apenas la luz de la luna penetrar en mi celda .

Mi cuerpo temblaba fuera de control y en ratos me retorcía por el mismo dolor, uno que otro gemido dejaba escapar de mis labios de lo mucho que me ardían mis heridas y no tenía ni una pizca de agua para curarlas, lloraba, no podía evitar no derramar lágrimas, ya no podía razonar, mis ánimos estaban por los suelos… estaba sola… y sola es como me iba a quedar, me dolía recordar lo mal que traté a mi padre y pensar que no lo volvería a ver me partía el corazón y Nod… me había olvidado por completo de él, ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme, lo más seguro es que ya ni piensa en mí y mucho menos vendrá a buscarme, pues no sabe que me encuentro atrapada en esta mugrosa celda.

Me quebré por completo, descuidé a esas personas que tanto quería y ahora yo estaba sola y es el destino que yo me había buscado, me dolía pensar la preocupación que sentiría mi padre al no encontrarme, me dolía saber que nadie vendría a buscarme, no podía imaginarme siquiera lo mal que me sentiría si mi padre si me viera en estas condiciones deplorables, de seguro le partiría el corazón.

Lloré y lo hice durante un buen transcurso de la noche, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que no lograría nada con lágrimas, pero tampoco podía esperar con los brazos cruzados, nadie vendría por mí, eso es seguro, ni por más que grite auxilio nadie me escuchará, entonces supe lo que debía hacer, tenía que intentar escapar, no había otra opción a menos que quisiera quedarme…

_"Sin salida…"_

* * *

**Por el momento es todo, espero actualizarme pronto, ya que las tareas me suelen absorber y ahora con servicio social peor tantito, pero aún así procuraré no tardar: D **

** Si les gusta esta historia o quieren dejar su crítica, no duden en hacerlo, recuerden es por ustedes que escribo esta historia y como ya lo he mencionado en capítulos anteriores son ustedes los que me dan ánimos para continuar; D saludos y que tengan muy lindo día: D**


	5. Una luz en la obscuridad

**Hola nuevamente :D , estoy muy feliz al ver todas las visitas que ha tenido esta historia y ver que ha incrementado me ha hecho bastante feliz, muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus valiosos comentarios, siento mucho haberme tardado mucho esta vez en actualizar, las tareas van en incremento y me absorben bastante, pero siempre es una satisfacción cada vez que termino un capítulo de escribir, porque se que muchos de ustedes lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo, bueno sin mayor demora el capítulo 5 :D**

**Advertencia****: Este capitulo contiene algo de violencia y palabras altisonantes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una luz en la obscuridad**

**Por MK**

_"Tiempo"_

Era lo único que sentía transcurrir en esa hedionda celda hecha de troncos podridos bastantes toscos, los minutos parecían horas y las horas una eternidad , el tiempo se había congelado, todo aquello era tan irreal, una perfecta tortuosa pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, cosa que jamás podría ser, aún seguía recostada en esa esquina sin poder moverme llena de tierra y raíces secas, con mi vista desorientada y somnolienta pude ver como la obscuridad fue retirándose de poco en poco hasta abrir paso a la luz de un nuevo día, pero aquella luz para mí era tan lejana, tan lejana como un sueño, lo único que había a mi alrededor era un inmenso abismo de tristeza, muerte y soledad, no pude cerrar mis ojos ni por un instante en esa larga noche, había sido una completa tortura la cual parecía no terminar a cada segundo que transcurría, el dolor de las heridas en mi cuerpo era intolerable y aunque me estuviera desmoronando de cansancio no fui capaz de cerrar mis párpados, al menos de consuelo me quedaba que ese dolor ya había cesado un poco.

Me encontraba completamente fuera de lugar como una muerta en vida, no prestaba atención en aquello que ocurría alrededor de mí, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era un sola cosa y esa era "escapar" , no podía quedarme allí ni un instante mas, no soportaría vivir en tan deplorables condiciones, no me dejaría subordinar una vez más, yo no quería seguir siendo su prisionera, " ¡Basta!" , ya era suficiente de tal humillación y dolor que me han hecho pasar, no permitiré que me hagan más daño.

Toda la noche me la pasé en vela tratando de idear un plan de escape, pero por más que le daba vueltas a mi cabeza, no venía a mi solución alguna, aquella celda era como una fortaleza impenetrable, alguien como yo, tan débil y en esas condiciones no la lograría ni hacerle un rasguño siquiera, empecé a perder los estribos al no hallar una salida a mi problema, cada minuto que pasaba internamente me desmoronaba aunque por fuera tratara de verme como una chica fuerte, me daba ánimos a mi misma para no decaer y aunque trataba de ser positiva era consciente de mi cruda realidad, estaba más que claro que todo esto es una venganza y Mandrake se cobrará conmigo una por una todo lo que le hice, sabía que corría un enorme peligro si no escapaba pero, más que mi seguridad propia, me importaba más la de mi padre, no podía dejar de pensar en él a cada instante, solo deseaba que donde quiera que se encontrara él estuviera bien y por otro lado mis amigos, Ronin, Mub ,Grub y sobre todo la de "Nod", no soportaba la idea que le hicieran algún daño por mi culpa, él es tan especial para mí que me partiría el corazón verlo sufrir, pero si quería que ellos estuvieran bien, tenía que acatar sus reglas, no me quedaba de otra pero aún así ya estaba decidida, no daré mi brazo a torcer, no me voy a rendir de una manera u otra encontraré la luz en esta inmensa obscuridad…

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo me saca bruscamente de mis pensamientos, desorientada dirijo mi vista a donde provenía tal sonido, pude ver que fue provocado por la fricción de la puerta de mi celda con aquel suelo polvoriento por dos boggans que entraban a mi celda dirigiéndose a mí, uno de ellos era bastante robusto y llevaba consigo ese látigo que me ha causado ya tanto dolor, él otro tenía una complexión bastante delgada llevaba sobre su cabeza un casco del cual parecía pertenecer al esqueleto de un colibrí.

_"¿Y ahora que querrán de mi?" "¿Qué no ha sido suficiente todo lo que me han azotado?"_

Torpemente traté de levantarme apoyando mis codos en el suelo como punto de palanca, me costó trabajo pues había estado ya bastante tiempo sin mover las piernas por la cual sentía bastante pesadez en ellas, además las heridas hacían aquella actividad aún más complicada, con todas mis fuerzas logro ponerme de rodillas, cuando menos me di cuenta se me fue colocado enfrente de mí lo que parecía ser un tazón de roca, levanté mi mirada y pude ver que se trataba del boggan más delgado el que me daba el tazón y a su lado se encontraba su compañero más robusto ambos me miraban divertidos con una sonrisa burlona formada en sus rostros.

"¡Tómalo!, nuestro amo te lo manda" temblorosa extendí mis brazos tomando el tazón, cuidadosamente lo acerqué hacía mi, _"¿pero qué demonios es esto?" _pensé cuando vi que lo que contenía era un liquido bastante espeso de color negro y el olor que expedía era hediondo, aquello parecía estar hecho de animal muerto, no pude evitar fruncir mi nariz por tal olor, ambos boggans lo notaron.

"Que esperas tonta humana, es comida… "

"¡Trágatelo!" el boggans más robusto resopló interrumpiendo a su compañero, parecía que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

_"¡Qué!... ¿Acaso están locos?" resoplé en mis adentros,_ aquello parecía estar hecho de animal muerto "_¿Acaso a esto le llaman comida?",_ si su olor era insoportable que sería consumirlo, con tan solo olerlo sentía unas fuertes nauseas.

"No gracias, ahorita no tengo hambre, díganle a su amo que no lo quiero" extendí el brazo esta vez firmemente devolviéndoles el tazón, pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo tomó.

"¿Pero que acaso no entiendes? ¡Te dije que te lo tragues!" el boggan más robusto me miró con su mirada penetrante llena de furia, yo en cambio no me doblegué y no le quité mis ojos de los suyos.

"Pues lee mis labios, ¡Ya te dije que no quiero!" le resoplé frunciendo mi ceño, prefería mil veces tener hambre a que me obligaran a comer ese líquido mugriento.

"¡Maldita humana, no te atrevas a desobedecerme!" alzó su brazo con el látigo amenazando con golpearme, sin embargo seguí firme en mi decisión.

"¡Sino que!..¿Vas a golpearme?... ¡Anda hazlo ya!... ¡Prefiero morir así que un día más ser su maldita prisionera!... no sé de donde saqué el valor para reprocharles aquellas palabras, yo sabía que no iban a matarme, al menos eso quería pensar, por algo Mandrake me trajo de vuelta, pero sabía muy en el fondo que no debí haberlo dicho, pero ya a esas alturas me valía ser golpeada, los dos boggans se miraron el uno al otro suavizando sus miradas enfurecidas y se empezaron a reír de mis palabras, como una chica tan indefensa como yo podía retar a dos boggans armados como ellos, eso era una tonta idea y claramente lo sabía.

" Así que ahora te haces la valiente muchachita" se inclinó ante mí el boggan de complexión robusta y con una de sus manos me tomó con fuerza del cabello dándome un estirón bastante brusco, aquello me causó mucho dolor, pero aún así no le quité la mirada de encima frunciendo aún más mi ceño.

"¿Es acaso eso todo lo que tienes?" le resoplé en su rostro mientras fruncía mi rostro por el dolor.

"¡Como te atreves a retarme!, te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho" clavó su mirada más en mi, sabía que sería ahora si azotada, pero no lo hizo, nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos instantes, de pronto su rostro de furia se vio cambiada por una de burla.

"Pero mira nomas que tenemos aquí, una hermosa jovencita, ¿No crees?" miró a su compañero, el cual clavo su mirada en mi diciendo que sí.

"Pobrecilla tanto golpes pero sigue conservando su resplandeciente belleza, sería una lástima que la perdiera" ambos boggans me empezaron a mirar con deseo, entonces pude sentir como una mano reseca empezó acariciar mi rostro el cual me enfureció aún más.

"¡Maldito no te atrevas a tocarme!" le aventé el tazón de piedra a su rostro, el boggan se quejó ya que aún seguía caliente su contenido, me soltó con brusquedad, cuando volví mi mirada hacía ellos, estos ya se acercaban a mi muy furiosos.

"¡Ahora si pagarás por esto!" el más robusto alzó su látigo, sabía que ahora si me golpearía, los mire fijamente a los ojos, si iban a darme otro escarmiento prefería que vieran que no tenía miedo que aún así no iba doblegarme ante ellos.

* * *

"¡Deténganse!" una voz bastante firmeza se hace sonar de un repente, los boggans cesaron al escucharlo bajando el látigo, sabía claramente de quien se trataba como olvidarlo, por su culpa estaba viviendo esta pesadilla, maldita bestia, aunque por un lado debía estar agradecida por salvarme de ser una vez más azotada, pero jamás lo estaría, clavé mi mirada en él con bastante rabia.

"Pero muchachos ¿Es así como tratan a nuestra bella invitada?", ambos boggans no dijeron nada, cuando menos me di cuenta Mandrake ya estaba enfrente de mí.

"MK, querida, me disculpo por lo mal que han tratado mis guardias, al parecer no saben tratar bien a nuestros invitados" me lo dijo con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita yo solo lo miré aun con más furia.

"Ay querida ya no estés molesta conmigo, es más esta noche serás mi invitada especial" empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, yo lo seguí con mi mirada.

"De que estás hablando" le dije con voz firme.

"Bueno, yo se que tu estancia aquí no ha sido muy grata, así que realizaré una celebración en tu honor y por supuesto te contaré mi plan del cual serás parte ¿qué opinas de ello lindo capullo?" no le respondí nada en absoluto, solo seguía clavando mi mirada en él con bastante inconformidad.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" se cruzo de brazos "Al parecer no se te puede dar el gusto con nada querida" de pronto dirigió su mirada en el tazón derramado en el suelo, pude ver que aquello le molestó bastante.

"Ay lindo capullo te doy de comer y ¿es así como me correspondes? Se inclinó enfrente mío, nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos instantes.

"¡Eres una maldita mal agradecida!" me da una fuerte cachetada la cual me hace desplomar en el suelo, Mandrake se vuelve enderezar, con mi mano en mi mejilla dirijo mi mirada hacia él con bastante odio.

"Eres una bestia inmunda, ¡No seré para siempre tu prisionera!" Mandrake se empezó a burlar de mí junto con los dos boggans.

"Ay querida, no me digas, dime ¿Quién vendrá por ti?... ¿Acaso los hombres hoja?, no me digas, ni siquiera saben que estás aquí" me lo dijo con un tono bastante burlón.

" Eres un …" antes que pudiera terminar Mandrake me interrumpió.

"Escúchame bien que no te lo volveré a repetir, más te vale que sigas mis órdenes, si no verás lo que es realmente sufrir mi lindo capullo"

"Te odio" se lo dije con bastante firmeza.

"Oh querida, gracias, por tus palabras me conmueven" se empezó a dirigir a la salida, pero antes les dio una indicación a los dos boggans.

"Cuidaran de ella noche y día, más les vale que no cometan ningún error"

"Si señor" dijeron firmemente ante tal indicación.

"Y querida" volvió su mirada en mi "No tomarás ni una sola gota agua si no comes primero, si te crees muy valiente para no comer ningún alimento veamos que tanto puedes aguantar sin agua "se burló de mi mientras cerraba la puerta de mi celda.

"Te veo esta noche mi lindo capullo" lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista _¿y ahora que voy hacer?, _me dije en mis adentros, quizás debí acceder a ellos pero no me arrepiento de ninguna palabra de lo que les dije, fue un desahogo para mí.

* * *

_¿Que es lo quería ahora Mandrake de mi?, ¿Para qué sería esa reunión?, _la verdad no quería saber, ahora con mayor razón tenía que escapar esa misma noche, _¿pero como lo haría?,_ con dos guardias afuera de mi celda la situación se había tornado más complicada de lo que ya era, me empecé a desesperar, pero traté de tranquilizarme pues llorar no solucionaría nada.

_" Vamos en MK, se te ocurrirá algo"_ me empecé a dar ánimos a mí misma, ya relajada me puse analizar la situación y mis posibilidades de escape, antes que nada de día no podría huir, la luz me delataría así que tenía que esperar que la obscuridad envolviera el lugar nuevamente para pasar desapercibida, pero aún así sabía que podrían verme, por eso aquella vez que vine por primera vez a Bosque Negro llevaba sobre mí una armadura boggan,_ ¿ pero dónde demonios iba conseguir esta vez una?,_ o por dios eso era un problema, _¿engañando a uno de los guardias?... _eso es, se me había ocurrido una idea bastante ingeniosa, en los guardias estaba la clave de mi plan de escape, ellos eran los únicos que podían acceder a mi celda, pues tenían la llave para entrar en ella_, ¿pero como lo haría?_, eran dos guardias sabía que debía deshacerme de uno de ellos_, ¿Cómo? _aún no lo sabía , pero algo se me tenía que ocurrir de eso estaba segura.

No podía perder mas mi tiempo recostada en ese suelo polvoriento, si quería escapar, tenía que ser por mis méritos así que debía luchar contra mi dolor físico, lograr ponerme de pie y caminar, gateando no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que me preparé psicológicamente para lidiar con el dolor de mis heridas, apoyándome de mis codos me di impulso para hacerlo, pero varias veces fracasé desplomándome en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor por aquellos golpes que me daba lastimándome aún más, mis dos guardias miraban divertidos, para ellos era todo un circo mi sufrimiento, pero sin embargo no me rendí, pensaba en aquellas personas que quería tanto y que deseaba volver a ver, mi padre, mis amigos, Nod… al pensar en él pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían calientes, quería volver a verlo, pedirle disculpas, así que era mi fuerza de impulso para no rendirme y volver intentarlo.

"Nod" susurré en voz baja mientras una lágrima recorrió por mi mejilla _"No me rendiré te lo prometo", _volví a darme impulso hasta que lo logré, sentía una gran felicidad en mi interior, pero ahora venía lo más complicado, "caminar".

Apoyándome de la pared traté de dar unos cuantos pasos, lo cual resultó ser doloroso, mis heridas se sentían con grandes punzadas que iban y venían, como si me estuvieran clavando cuchillos por todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mi espalda es la que tenía más lastimada, el único consuelo que me quedaba es que ya había dejado de sangrar, pero sin embargo trataba de no pensar en el dolor, al principio fue muy difícil dominarlo, volví a caer una y otra vez, pero me seguí levantando y volví a intentarlo hasta lograrlo, primero con pasos torpes, pero luego fueron de poco en poco más fluidos, quizás no iba a poder correr, pero por lo menos ya era una ventaja lo que había logrado, supe dominar mi dolor, aunque en ratos era insoportable pero era más fuerte mi deseo de salir de allí.

* * *

La mañana fue transcurriendo de poco en poco, me volví a desplomar en el suelo después de todos mis intentos de caminar, pues no soportaba estar otro rato más de pie, pero si embargo no me la pasé sin hacer nada, sino que observé con atención la actitud de mis dos guardias, aparentaban ser muy rudos, pero sin embargo no eran así, solían ser criaturas bastantes tontas peleándose por cualquier cosa, el de complexión más robusta parecía ser el dominante, supe inmediatamente que sería más fácil librarme del otro boggan, era el mas débil de los dos, fue entonces que las ideas empezaban a fluir en mi mente, el mismo boggan robusto sería quien me ayudaría hacerlo y después tendría que ingeniármelas para que entrara a mi celda y idear algo para dejarlo inconsciente y poder huir_, ¿pero con qué?, _no poseía alguna arma a mi disposición, debía encontrar algo dentro de esa celda que pudiera hacerle daño, ya que con golpes él me ganaría, yo no tenía fuerza alguna o las pocas que me quedaban quería usarlas para cuando huyera de allí.

Miré fijamente a mí alrededor y pude ver unas raíces secas que surgían de una esquina de la celda _"eso es" _me sonreí a mi misma al verlas, me apresuré a llegar a ellas, estiré con fuerzas una raíz para ver que tan resistentes eran y al parecer lo eran, eso me llenó el corazón de gusto, entonces las empecé a desprender con mucho cuidado del suelo, vigilando que mis guardias no me estuvieran viendo para que no sospecharan de mi plan, ya cortadas uní una con la otra con nudos bastantes resistentes hasta formar una larga raíz, presurosamente la empecé a enrollar y me la metí dentro de una de las bolsas de mi suéter ya desgarrado cubierto de polvo y sangre seca.

La horas siguieron pasando y con ello los rayos del sol eran cada vez más intensos, podía sentir el calor dentro de la celda hasta que cada vez se hizo más inaguantable, chorros del sudor recorrían mi frente, mi garganta se tornó reseca y mis labios se me empezaban a partir en varias franjas, comenzaba a deshidratarme, pero no recibiría agua a menos que yo accediera a comer su asquerosa comida y así fue, se hizo la tarde y no recibí ningún alimento y mucho menos una gota de agua , me derrumbé las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos sin control, aquello ya no lo podía soportar ni un rato más, tenía que acceder a comer para poder hidratarme y no perder la razón, fue entonces que se me ocurrió la tercera fase de mi plan, como antes no se me había ocurrido, eso me dio fuerzas y otra vez la luz surgió de mi inmensa desesperación, sequé mis lagrimas con uno de los puños de mis suéter, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo tenía que aguantar un rato más, hasta el caer de la noche , solo esperaba tener las fuerzas para poder hacerlo.

* * *

La noche al fin llegó, todo estaba envuelto en una obscuridad inmensa, solo unos rayos de luz de la luna lograban penetrar mi celda, tenía miedo de que las cosas no me salieran de acuerdo al plan, pero no había tiempo que perder era ahora o nunca, sino nunca saldría de allí, estaba lista para hacerlo.

"Oigan" me acerqué a la entrada de la celda llamando a los dos boggans quienes volvieron su mirada hacia mi inmediatamente.

"Está bien ustedes ganan, me rindo no lo soporto más, necesito agua" fingí desplomarme aún lado de la celda para que les causara lástima, ambos boggans se acercaron a mi burlonamente.

"Pobrecilla, pero claramente sabes cuales son las condiciones, estúpida hasta crees que te tendremos compasión" resopló el boggan más delgado.

"Las conozco y es por eso que me rindo, comeré lo que quieran darme ya no puedo soportarlo más" les resoplé mostrándome como la chica débil que estaba a su merced y no como la fuerte que anteriormente fui, ellos se burlaron en un tono bastante elevado, lo habían logrado me habían domado al fin como un animal o es al menos lo que ellos creían.

"Sabía que no tardarías en decirnos eso, está bien te lo concederemos con mucho gusto" me dijo el boggan más robusto mirándome fijamente a los ojos con su sonrisa hipócrita, verme comer aquello sería algo que disfrutarían demasiado.

"¡Anda! trae su comida" ordenó el boggan más robusto a su compañero, este pareció no estar de acuerdo.

"¡Porque yo!, siempre tengo que ser yo quien haga las cosas" le resopló con fuerzas a su compañero.

"¡Porque yo lo digo! … ¡Apresúrate!, ya casi es la reunión con el amo" sin más alternativa el boggan presurosamente se alejó de la celda, al fin estaba a solas con un solo boggan, ahora si a ejecutar la segunda parte de mi plan, es algo que jamás en mi vida quisiera hacer pero no tenía elección, si quería escapar no había otra alternativa.

"Al fin solos ¿no crees galán?" le dije en tono seductor, el boggan solo me miró sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud, pero si embargo no se dejó llevar por mis encantos.

"Calla humana tonta, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?" me dijo en tono bastante exaltado.

"Tranquilízate, ¿sabes?, estaba esperando todo el día para que tu compañero se fuera y nos dejara un rato solos, tengo algo importante que decirte, anda, ven, acércate a mi"

"Hasta crees que me voy a dejar engañar" me resopló el boggan con mayor fuerza.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" me levanté del suelo torpemente y empecé a caminar adentrándome más a fondo de la celda.

"Es una lástima que eso pienses de mi" dirigí mi mirada hacía donde estaba él "A decir verdad, no puedo olvidar la forma en la que acariciaste mi rostro esta mañana, fue tan suave y delicada, que me quedé con tantas ganas de sentirlo otra vez" pude ver como el boggan se empezó a desesperar era claro que yo lo provocaba.

"¡¿Cómo se que no mientes estúpida humana?!"

"Ven y compruébalo, estoy a tu completa disposición" lo miré mas fijamente a los ojos_ "oh por dios" _como pude decir semejante barbaridad, _¿yo seduciendo a un boggan?, _era la cosa más repugnante que he hecho en mi vida.

El boggan no pudo resistirse, miró a la entrada para verificar que no viniera aún su compañero, entonces abrió la puerta de la celda y se empezó acercar a mí y yo a él.

"Sabía que vendrías a mi galán" sin que él se diera cuenta rápidamente saco la raíz enrollada de la bolsa de mi suéter y pongo de manera apresurada mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él los pone alrededor mi cintura, como odiaba ese momento.

"Y entonces lindo capullo ¿Qué esperas?" me miró acosadoramente, _¡rayos! _pensé, pero tenía que hacerlo, me acerqué a una de sus mejillas y la besé y luego lentamente a sus labios, pude ver como el boggan cerraba sus ojos, su aliento era la cosa más asquerosa, olía a rata muerta, era mi oportunidad, con un movimiento ágil desenrollé la raíz de mis manos y con otro movimiento astuto le puse la raíz alrededor del cuello del boggan, estiré fuerte de ella ahorcándolo.

"¡Hasta crees que besaría en los labios a una criatura tan repugnante como tú!" Le resoplé a la cara, el boggan solo jadeaba mirándome con bastante odio, había sido bastante astuta logrando engañarlo, no tardó mucho rato cuando por fin se desplomó en el suelo levantando polvo a mi alrededor haciéndome toser.

Por fin lo había logrado no pude evitar gritar de felicidad, pero aún eso no terminaba faltaba la parte más difícil… salir de allí, aún no sabía cuál sería mi salida pero por lo menos ya había logrado una de mis metas, rápidamente le quité la armadura al boggan y me la coloqué encima de mis harapos, salí presurosamente de esa pestilente celda apoyándome de las paredes, tenía que darme prisa antes de que el otro boggan descubriera que me había fugado.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, la sangre fluía en mis venas con bastante adrenalina, no podía creerlo que todo me haya salido a la perfección, me desplacé por largos túneles con pasos torpes, cada vez aprendía mas a ignorar el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo eso me daba gusto, pero no me dudaría bastante, pues no tardé mucho para escuchar un alboroto, gritos de boggans eufóricos, entonces recordé la reunión de Mandrake.

* * *

**Por Mandrake**

"¡Escuchen! los boggans guardaron rápidamente silencio ante mi voz firme.

"Como todos saben, hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, por fin nuestro fracaso ante los Hombre Hoja será vengado, haremos que sientan nuestro enojo, Claro de Luna caerá a nuestros pies" hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar "¡Recuperaremos todo aquello que perdimos!" grité glorioso, todos los boggans se pusieron eufóricos alistando sus armas para pelear, al igual que yo, estaban bastantes molestos, sentían un profundo odio.

"Tranquilos muchachos, todo a su tiempo, no se preocupen saldremos al fin de este asqueroso hoyo y ahora con la humana a nuestro poder las cosas serán más fáciles… ¡Que mueran los Hombre Hoja!, ¡Que viva la obscuridad!" los boggans gritaron más fuerte, podía sentir su gran adrenalina en esa gran arena, de pronto vi venir uno de los guardias de custodiaban la celda de MK, me dirigí presuroso hacia él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar cuidando a la humana?"

"Bueno jefe tengo que reportarle algo" dirigió su mirada al suelo.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" traté de no perder los estribos.

"Señor" dio un largo suspiro antes de responder "Tengo que reportarle que MK ha escapado"

"¡Qué!" me exalté por completo "¡Son unos inútiles!, ¡les dejo a cargo una sencilla tarea y no son capaces de poderla hacer! Me dirijo presuroso a la celda y definitivamente el boggan tenía razón, MK no estaba allí, la celda se encontraba abierta de par en par y dentro de ella el otro boggan yacía en el suelo inmóvil y sin su armadura.

_"Maldita MK, ¿te crees muy lista?, no te saldrás con la tuya" _ ver aquello me enfureció aún mas, vi que el boggan a cargo de vigilar a MK que me siguió hasta la celda.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos señor?" me preguntó un poco atemorizado por mi actitud, esa pregunta me hizo perder más los estribos.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?!... ¡Hay que buscarla idiota, con su condición ella no llegará muy lejos!... ¡Anda ve y avisa a los demás estúpido y no se les ocurra hacerle daño alguno, la necesito con vida!" el boggan salió corriendo asustado de la celda directo avisar al resto de los boggans.

_"MK, querida, pagarás por esto, nunca debiste intentar escapar" _resoplé en mis adentros dirigiéndome a donde estaba el resto de mi ejercito de boggans.

* * *

**Por MK**

Cuando menos me di cuenta pude oír el eco de los boggans enfurecidos correr por esos largos túneles, me asusté demasiado, sabía que ya había sido descubierta y yo aún no encontraba una salida, si no la hallaba pronto estaría perdida y mi castigo sería aún más fuerte por mi actitud rebelde de haber tratado de escapar.

Traté de caminar más a prisa, ir lo más rápido que podía, quería correr pero aquello causaba demasiado dolor, no podía hacerlo, los sonidos de los boggans cada vez eran más cercanos a mí, entré en un estado de pánico, pensé que todo había llegado a su fin cuando de pronto choqué con algo, asustada traté de distinguir en la obscuridad para ver de qué se trataba pues la luz que penetraba en ese lugar era poca, no tardé en darme cuenta que era un murciélago, me sobresalté, miré a mi alrededor y vi que no era solo uno, sino que era una amplia caverna llena de ellos, de pronto recordé donde estaba, la primera vez que vine a este lugar pasé por aquí, eso significaba que la salida estaba cerca, pero no había tiempo, los boggans ya estaban más cerca, entonces se me ocurrió una idea loca, tenía que salir volando en uno de ellos, era una completa locura, eran seres muy salvajes, además llevaba tiempo sin volar, sabía que sería más difícil de domar, pero no había más alternativa debía intentarlo.

Rápidamente tomo una piedra que estaba en el suelo y la arrojé directo ellos para llamar su atención y despertarlos, a la primera no funcionó, pero la segunda lo logré, pude ver como cientos de murciélagos se alteraron y empezaban a salir volando sin rumbo fijo, muchos de ellos venían hacia mí, era mi oportunidad, ya que estaban lo bastante cerca, me lancé hacia uno de ellos aferrándome a su cuerpo pero el murciélago se empezó agitar y con un movimiento brusco hizo que cayera mi casco boggan dejando mi rostro al descubierto, traté de aferrarme con más fuerza pero perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo gimiendo por el dolor provocado.

"¡La humana!" oí a un boggan gritar que corría hacia mí para atraparme, me habían encontrado y como no lo harían con tal alboroto que provoqué, presurosamente me levanté y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban corrí y me lancé otro de los murciélagos alterados que volaban alrededor de mi, esta vez me aferré con más fuerza, el murciélago enfurecido trató de tirarme, pero no se lo permití, como pude logré sentarme sobre él y tomándolo de las orejas, lo dirigí hacia el cielo el cual se encontraba completamente raso y con una luna brillando a toda su intensidad.

"¡Maldita sea, la humana se escapa! Oí al boggan maldecir mientras me alejaba.

* * *

**Por Mandrake **

Dirigí mi mirada al cielo y pude ver como cientos de murciélagos volaban alborotados, sabía que se trataba de MK, las cosas parecían empeorar, malditos boggans sin tan solo hubieran hecho bien su trabajo esto no estuviera pasando.

"¡Jefe la humana se escapa, se le vio montar en uno de los murciélagos!" me lo dijo el boggan capitán del ejército con tono bastante agitado.

"¡Maldita sea!" golpeé con bastante fuerza con mi mazo sobre el suelo, haciendo retumbar todo Bosque Negro, me sentía impotente este ejército no servía para nada, no eran ni capaces de atrapar a una humana toda debilucha, bola de imbéciles, de pronto me di cuenta que muchos empezaban a lanzar flechas hacia la dirección donde MK se escapaba.

"¡Deténganse estúpidos, no quiero que le hagan daño!"

"¡Pero señor se está escapando!" me dijo un boggan completamente alterado.

"¡Eso lo sé!" grité enfurecido, sabía que ya no se podría hacer nada, además con su condición MK no llegaría muy lejos, se podría ir tras de ella y atraparla, fue entonces que se me ocurrió un mejor plan, traté de tranquilizarme mientras todos los boggans se me quedaron viendo ya sin hacer nada en absoluto.

"¡Escúchenme bola de inútiles!, MK no llegará muy lejos, podemos seguirla o dejarla ir"

"¡Vayamos tras de ella jefe!" un boggan gritó eufórico en medio de la multitud.

"¡Claro que no imbéciles!" la confusión gobernó aquel lugar.

"Pero señor ¿está usted seguro de lo que dice?" mi capitán me miró algo trastornado por mis palabras mas no le respondí sino que me dirigí con el resto de mi ejército.

"¡Escúchenme con atención! Un gran silencio envolvió esa gran arena llena de boggans "Ya que no fueron capaces de atrapar a una simple chica, se me ocurrió un segundo plan, la dejaremos ir, pues será ella quien nos llevará a nuestro objetivo sin darse cuenta muchachos"

"¿Pero cómo será eso jefe?, la chica ya no está bajo nuestro mando" replicó otro boggan de entre la multitud.

"Bueno tranquilos ya lo verán, quizás ella ya no esté aquí, pero si de algo es seguro… ¡Es que no se saldrá con la suya!"

"Ya lo verán, ella volverá y no le quedará de otra, porque no tendrá alternativa, los Hombre Hoja caerán y con MK fuera de aquí será más sencillo de lo que pensamos, ¡Así que bola de inútiles prepárense para nuestra venganza!

" ¡Porque esto apenas comienza!" Todos empezaron a gritar eufóricos alzando sus armas.

_"MK prepárate esto apenas comienza" _

_"Pagarás por todo"_

* * *

**_Por MK_**

Volé tratando de no mirar atrás, cuando menos me di cuenta las flechas ya habían cesado _¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿Acaso que no iban a seguirme?,_ aquello me pareció extraño, _¿se habrán rendido?_ , cualquiera que haya sido sus razones para mí era lo mejor, lo había logrado, sentí una alegría en mi corazón, pero aún la pesadilla no parecía terminar pues ahora tenía que encontrar el camino a Claro de Luna, necesitaba ayuda urgente, sabía que mi condición era deplorable y no resistiría demasiado.

Seguí volando tratando de recordar el camino de regreso, pero todo fue un completo fiasco, solo volaba en círculos terminando siempre en el mismo lugar, empecé a entrar en pánico, una ansiedad terrible invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome perder el equilibrio del murciélago, choqué con una rama de un gran árbol por lo cual ya no pude más aferrarme más al murciélago estaba muy débil, caí fuera de control hacia el vacío, pude ver como el murciélago se fue alejando de mi y la luna se hacía más lejana.

Al llegar el suelo sentí un fuerte dolor desgarrador que provenía de mi pierna derecha, no pude evitarlo y dejé salir un grito desgarrador de mis labios propagándose por todo el lugar, aquello era insoportable las lágrimas salieron sin control alguno, traté de enderezarme para inspeccionar mi pierna, pero cuando la quise mover otra punzada intensa se desata con tal movimiento, grité con mayor fuerza retorciéndome de dolor sobre aquel suelo cubierto de hojas, entonces supe lo que me había pasado, mi pierna se había fracturado.

"¡Auxilio!, ¡Que alguien me ayude!" empecé a gritar desesperada, pero ya era muy noche y era tan pequeña que nadie podría verme en esa inmensa obscuridad.

"¡Auxilio por favor!" era inútil, nadie respondería a mis súplicas, me desmoroné por completo, mis mejillas se empezaron a cubrir por un mar de lágrimas, sabía que si alguien no me encontraba pronto yo moriría en ese lugar pues no era capaz de siquiera de poder moverme, además estaba aterrada, si para una humana sana de tamaño normal es peligroso estar en un bosque a esa hora, que será de mi ahora con este tamaño tan pequeño y lastimada, todo representaba un peligro desde el boggan que podría estar buscándome o hasta lo que parece ser un indefenso ratón.

Lloré, lloré por todo aquello que no pude hacer ni decir, no quería morir así, no quería cerrar mis ojos, temía que no volvería a la vida si lo hacía, pero no lo pude evitar, estaba tan cansada, todo se fue poniendo cada vez más borroso y los sonidos eran más lejanos, otra vez… todo se había vuelto negro, esperando que hubiera un pequeño rayo de esperanza en medio de esa inmensa obscuridad.

* * *

**Por Nod**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a salir del horizonte, era temprano aún, pero me tocaba hacer la inspección del área junto con mis reclutas, llevábamos ya tiempo volando y aún no había indicio de alguna actividad boggan rodando en el área, ya habíamos recorrido gran parte de la zona, así que decidí que lo mejor era ya volver para el entrenamiento, todo parecía estar a la normalidad, era un día como cualquier otro desde la derrota de Mandrake, bastante pacífico.

"Hey chicos es todo por hoy, volvamos a Claro de Luna para su entrenamiento"

"Perfecto señor" me dijo uno de mis mejores reclutas.

"Hey Nod" vi a Scarlett volar justo al lado mío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, raro está mujer siempre anda de malas.

"¿Qué sucede Scarlett?" le devolví la sonrisa.

"Bueno lo que pasa… es que... solo quería saber si te encuentras acaso bien" me dijo algo preocupada, me extrañó bastante que me dijera eso.

"Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" le dije consternado.

"Bueno es que ayer después del entrenamiento vi que no fuiste a ver a esa tal chica de la cámara"

_"MK" _se me sobrecogió el corazón al pensar en su recuerdo, no pude evitar no ponerme triste.

"¿Ya ves Nod?, esa chica nomás te causa daño, es mejor que ya no vayas a verla ¿no crees?" me caló en lo hondo de mi corazón esas últimas palabras lo cual me sobresalté.

"Escucha, es mi vida ¿sí? Yo sabré lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella, además se llama MK" estaba a punto de reprocharme Scarlett cuando llega presuroso uno de mis reclutas completamente agitado.

"Nod, tienes que venir a ver esto"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Me empecé a preocupar "¿Todos están bien?"

"Si señor, se trata de algo más, sígame" sin dudarlo empecé a seguir a mi recluta dejando a Scarlett detrás de mí, aunque también ella me siguió.

"Aquí es Nod"

"¿Y que se supone que tenga que ver?" miré confundido a mi recluta al no ver absolutamente nada fuera de lugar.

"Mire allá abajo"

"¿Un boggan muerto?, ¿Pero quién lo habrá matado?" dijo Scarlett sorprendida, pero aquello era diferente no parecía ser un boggan.

"No es un boggan "dije firmemente mientras volaba dirigiéndome hacia esa extraña criatura, el resto de los reclutas me siguió.

Al llegar al suelo me bajé de mi ave lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí presuroso hacía donde esa criatura se encontraba, al mirarla más de cerca supe que en parte Scarlett tenía razón, llevaba puesta una armadura de boggan, más no era un boggan, aquella figura era tan delicada, me hinqué a su lado y la tomé suavemente entre mis brazos, pude ver su cuerpo completamente cubierto de heridas y sus ropas destrozadas, me dio lastima por todo lo que debió haber sufrido, su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabellera toda polvorienta y por mechones de cabellos enredados, dócilmente empiezo a quitar sus cabellos de su rostro para poder ver de quien se trataba…

"_Por dios" _ mis ojos se empezaron a poner acuosos y mi corazón se estremeció por completo al ver aquel rostro…

_"MK"_

* * *

**_Bueno es todo por hoy chicos, a decir verdad fue algo complicado imaginarme la trama del escape pero me hace feliz haberlo logrado, gracias por todo, si tienen alguna crítica o si les gustó este capítulo no olviden dejar su comentario, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización :D_**


	6. Nota de autora

Hola chicos:

Antes que nada agradezco sus valiosos comentarios en el último capítulo me hace feliz y una disculpa si creyeron que era un capítulo, bueno la verdad no esperaba escribir una nota como esta pero me vi obligada a hacerlo, lo que sucede es que tengo proyectos muy pesados en la universidad y no me ha dado tiempo para actualizarme, son dos proyectos que me traen vuelta loca ahorita, ambos los entrego en noviembre uno el 4 y el otro el 8, es por eso que no actualizaré hasta pasado esas fechas, procuraré escribirlos ya el fin de semana después de esas dos fechas y entregarles un buen capítulo bien redactado, para nada pienso abandonar esta historia tengo buenas ideas y algún que otro giro inesperado que espero les guste.

Gracia por su compresión, nos vemos próximamente :D


End file.
